You Stole My Heart
by ElianLuna
Summary: Cupids are running around town causing people to confess not paying attention at all to the ones who get rejected. However when the rejected person's hearts going missing the Winchesters decide to get involved. What if Dean gets hit with Cupid's arrow and confesses to Cas but gets rejected due to a misunderstanding? What will Sam and Cas do to save the cursed Dean?
1. Chapter One - Love Is In The Air

_A Valentine's Day fic I planned, starting it now so that I can get it done in enough time_

_I don't own the Supernatural characters_

* * *

Chapter One – Love is in the air

Valentine's Day was coming. The day people often felt excited for, though there were some who did not feel that way as they had no one to share such a special day with. Cupids ran around sending out the arrows of love and connecting people to their soul mates. Their aim to make people happy and in love. However what if a person confessed to the person they loved and were turned down? Well what would they do with their broken hearts?

* * *

Jack Smith stood against the locker that belonged to his best friend Lorene Dimes. He was nervous but he felt quite good about himself at the moment. Lorene was going to meet him here and they were going to study in the library today. Lorene was a great girl, she was smart, funny, kind and beautiful, she was the best girl Jack had met. They had been friends since the start of primary school and stayed friends all the way up until now. They were both in their final years of high school and still stayed as close as ever. But Jack always wanted a little something more.

"Jacky!" Her shrill voice met his ears. He turned around with a big smile.

"Hey Lorrie." He laughed calling her by her given nickname as she had done to him. "Ready?" He asked slinging his bag back over his shoulder.

"Yup, just gotta put my History textbook in my locker." She said holding up the large book in her hands. He stood off her locker allowing her access. He leaned back on his heels and smiled as she finished up at her locker closing the door and locking it.

"So Lorrie, how was your last class?" Jack asked her making casual conversation.

"Boring as hell." Lorene replied rolling her eyes. "I swear Mr Cal has some gigantic stick stuck so far up his ass…" Jack listened as Lorene started to rant and rave on about her dickish History teacher all the way to the library. Just before they got inside he pulled her aside away from everyone else.

"Hey Lorrie, do you want to go out on Valentine's Day?" He asked. He bit his lip waiting for her response.

"Sure, like last year? We'll catch a movie and bitch about Valentine's Day. It'll be great." Lorene replied with a laugh.

"No Lorene." Jack said. "I mean a date."

"A…a date?" Lorene asked. Then she started to laugh. "Sorry Jack…but you're just my friend. We can still hang out though right?" Jack swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"Sure." He said forcing a smile onto his face. "We'll catch a movie or something."

"Yeah." Lorene beamed.

* * *

Jack lounged around the park around 7:00 PM just sitting on the swing set by himself. His previous cheerful demeanour gone completely and his mind filled with depressive thoughts.

_'Of course she wouldn't think of you that way.' _He thought with a sigh. _'She thinks of you like her brother…' _

"Why did I even bother?" He breathed standing up off the swing set. He took a deep breath and sighed walking out of the park.

_'Obviously I never had a shot, what was I thinking?' _His thoughts continued while he walked. _'Friends since childhood…no way we could ever be together.' _He sighed walking absentmindedly out of the park. _'Why did I even think I had a chance? Who was I kidding?' _He stops and sighs looking up at the sky.

"I guess it's another lonely Valentine's for me." He sighed. "I hate Valentine's Day. Screw Cupid."

**_'I could not agree more.' _**A voice called to him. He looked around and seeing no one else around he decided to keep walking.

**_'Cupid is stupid, do you not agree?' _**the voice asked.

_'You said it.' _He thought too emotional to even care that he was starting to speak to himself.

**_'I think it is completely unfair that most people are happy on Valentine's Day. What happens to those who do not get their girl or guy?' _**The voice continued on.

_'A day of loneliness and unrequited love.' _Jack mentally snorts. _'What use is the heart if you have no one to share it with? I'll never meet anyone like Lorene…'_

**_'What use is a heart I wonder?' _**the voice asked.

_'Well I certainly don't need mine.' _Jack huffed dejectedly.

**_'I can take it off your hands for you.' _**The voice chuckled darkly. In an instant Jack found himself standing in a dark room with a cold hand on his chest. He looked up alarmed and felt a constricting pain in his heart.

"I will be keeping this. After all, what use is a heart if you have no one to share it with?" The voice from his head laughed. Jack felt his heartbeat quicken and his eyes were blown wide but in a few seconds it was all over. Jack's body crumpled to the floor lifeless with a large hole where his heart would have been.

* * *

"So what's the deal here Sammy?" Dean asked as he drove his beloved Chevy Impala towards a town where they had apparently caught a case.

"Well apparently people go around town, normal people and then they get their hearts torn out. There's no bloody tracks or anything, no signs of anyone ever being around the person. They just end up in a pool of their own blood. According to the police reports the victims are completely random. So far they've had their third victim in the past week." Sam explained.

"Three in one week." Dean mused. "So what, werewolf?"

"No I don't think so, the only damage done to them is the gaping hole in their chest." Sam answered. "Werewolves are usually wild and tear the crap out of the body."

"True." Dean said. "But what else would do that?"

"I don't know." Sam said looking away from his brother to the road in front of them. The town soon came into view and Dean groaned loudly.

"Valentine's Day." He said. The town was decorated lively with assortments of love themed posters and such in the shop windows as well as the walls.

"I thought you loved Valentine's Day. Easy prey for your sinful actions." Sam teased.

"Man this is just too much. Do these guys love Valentine's Day or what?" Dean groaned.

"I don't know." Sam said looking out to a guy who was dressed up in a white bear costume handing out pink and red love heart cards. "Maybe Cupid's making everyone love it?" Dean groaned and said nothing else as they found a motel to stay. Even the motel had been decorated with various love themed decorations. When the two of them got to their room after having to explain to the woman at the register that they were brothers about five times they found that the Valentine's Day decorations weren't so bad. The motel from the outside looked crappy and it was cheap however the inside of the rooms were decked out with the most comfortable looking beds and the cleanest floors and walls.

"Hey maybe Cupid making everyone love Valentine's Day isn't such a bad thing." Dean laughed.

"It's kind of creepy though." Sam said setting down his duffel bag on his bed.

"I never said it wasn't." Dean said sitting down on his bed. "So who was the recent victim?"

"His name is Jack Smith." Sam answered holding up a newspaper article. "He lives with his cousin."

"Should we pay his cousin a visit?" Dean asked.

"You can do that but I'm going to go check out the body." Sam said walking into the bathroom. "Don't forget to suit up!" he called. Dean rolled his eyes.

* * *

Dean stood outside the house where he had been told the recent victim Jack Smith lived with his cousin. He had been knocking on the door for over five minutes but no one was answering the door.

"Come on." He said reaching into his pockets for his lock pick kit.

"He's not in there." A shaky female voice said behind him. Dean quickly turned looking at a teenage girl standing at the steps leading up to the house.

"Hi." Dean said with a small smile as he dropped his lock pick kit back in his pocket. The teenage girl before him was short and thin, she had long light brown hair and a pair of bloodshot brown eyes. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were wet which made Dean believe she was connected to the victim somehow.

"Who are you?" She asked sniffling.

"I'm agent Jonathan West from the FBI." Dean said taking out his fake ID badge and showing her before putting it back in his pocket. "I'm investigating the death of Jack Smith." After saying his name the girl made a high pitched sobbing sound and started to cry. Dean stepped back a little shocked before he awkwardly walked over to her and patted her on the back.

"Did you know the victim personally?" He asked.

"J-Jacky." She sniffled. "Was my best friend."

"Been friends for a long time?" Dean asked. She nodded dragging her hand across her face to wipe away her tears. Dean pulled out a handkerchief and passed it to her. She wiped her face and sat down on one of the steps.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Lorene Dimes." She replied sniffling.

"Lorene, was there anyone who wanted to hurt Jack?" Dean asked gently.

"No." She said. "He was the nicest guy…a few people bullied him but he wasn't bothered by it. We always helped each other get over bullies and people."

"So no one wanted to harm him?" Dean asked.

"No." Lorene answered and wiped her eyes again. "Jack was the best guy…and now he's gone." She started to sob again causing Dean to wince at her high pitched voice.

"Did you like Jack more than a friend?" Dean asked.

"No." Lorene answered. "But…" She trailed off.

"But?" Dean asked when she failed to continue. "But what?"

"Jack confessed to me…on the day he died." Lorene said and started to bawl once more.

_'Freaking hell.' _Dean thought at the sound of her loud sobbing.

"And you turned him down?" Dean asked which only made her sob louder.

"I shouldn't have done it." She bawled. "Jamie warned me last year."

"Whoa what? What happened last year?" Dean asked.

"These murders." Lorene sniffled. "They say –sniffle- if you confess your love and the person rejects them…" She wiped her eyes and nose. "Then their heart gets stolen."

"How long has this been happening?" Dean asked.

"For two years now." She sobbed. "If only I didn't say what I did…Jacky might still be alive."

"I'm sorry to bother you with this question but where is his cousin? They live together right?" Dean asked.

"Terry went on vacation about two weeks ago." Lorene answered. "I doubt he knows…what…happened." She started sobbing again and Dean winced. Her voice was annoying and starting to give Dean a headache.

"Who else has this happened to?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Lorene sniffled. "Who's doing this? Why are they doing this around Valentine's Day? Where's the love in murder?"

"Sometimes you'd be surprised." Dean mumbled. "Thanks for answering my questions, I'll get out of your way." Lorene nodded.

"I hope whoever killed him suffers." Lorene sniffled. "Thanks for this." She said holding out his now sullied handkerchief to him.

"Keep it." He said with a small smile. She nodded and silently thanked him before he took his leave.

"I'm starting to think this has to do with Cupids." He muttered getting into the Impala and driving back towards the motel. He felt a pinch on his shoulder and scratched it absentmindedly.

"Maybe we should get Cas to help on this one." He mumbled. His eyes flashed pink for a moment before they settled down back to their green colouring. The hunter didn't seem to even notice the change.

* * *

Back at the motel Sam was waiting for him with some information.

"Hey so remember when we had that case with Famine?" Sam asked.

"With the couples who were killing each other right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah well remember when we thought it was cupid? I think this time this might actually be a cupid." Sam said.

"Yeah me too, I talked to this girl Lorene Dimes. She was the victims best friend and she told me on the night he was murdered he confessed that he loved her but she rejected him. Get this, it happened last year too. People confess then get rejected and have their hearts stolen…in a literal sense." Dean said. "Cupid gone rogue?"

"That's what I'm thinking." Sam said. "Maybe we should call up Cas as well." At the mention of their angelic friend Dean's eyes widened slightly his pupils dilating.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Dean said. "He could certainly help us get this son of a bitch."

"You pray to him, you're the favourite." Sam said sitting down on his bed. Dean rolled his eyes but he had a very small smile on his face at being mentioned as 'Castiel's favourite'. Dean closed his eyes bowing his head and holding his hands together.

"Cas get your feathery ass down here…please?" Dean called. He opened one eye and looked up to see the angel standing in front of him. He opened both eyes and smiled.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted in his normally gravelly voice.

"Hey Cas." Dean replied.

"Hey Cas, so we're working a case." Sam said coming around to stand beside Castiel. Castiel's blue eyes flicked away from Dean and up to Sam to listen as he spoke. "We believe Cupids are stealing people's hearts. We want to summon them down here and question them to see."

"Apparently this is the second year it's happened as well." Dean said.

"I see." Castiel said looking back down at Dean. "I will have a look around town and return in a few minutes."

"Okay Cas." Dean said but the angel had already disappeared. "So what now?"

"Now we wait I guess." Sam said. "You know…if the Cupids aren't stealing the hearts…then I wonder who is."

"True." Dean said. They lapsed into silence for a few moments before they found themselves in an abandoned warehouse.

"What the?" Sam said turning around. Castiel was standing there with three Cupids who were looking startled.

"I found them." Castiel said.

"Good work Cas." Dean said walking over to stand beside him and look at the Cupids.

"What have you been doing?" Sam asked. "Stealing people's hearts?"

"Stealing their hearts?" One of the Cupid's asked. "No, no, they have their heart stolen by the one they love not us. We just help them convey their feelings."

"We haven't been doing anything wrong we swear!" The second one said. Obviously Castiel must have said something to them before teleporting Dean and Sam over there.

"Why don't I believe you then?" Dean asked.

"All we do is help them along!" The third one said.

"To their death?" Sam asked.

"No!" the third one said. His bottom lip trembled and he started to cry. The other two Cupids put their arms around him trying to calm him down.

"We're only embracing love." The second one said and started to cry as well.

"Hey, hey stop the waterworks." Dean snapped but this didn't help.

"What do we do?" Sam whispered.

"Someone has to comfort them." Castiel said. "I did it the last time so I will not this time."

"Fine. Dean you do it you're older." Sam said.

"No you do it, you've got the whole puppy dog eye thing going on." Dean huffed. The two brothers glared at each other before holding up their fists. They settled their dispute with a quick match of rock paper scissors.

"Man how in the hell does paper beat rock?" Dean asked angrily.

"It just does." Sam laughed. "Now go." He said pushing Dean towards the two sobbing Cupids that were being comforted by their companion.

"Um…" Dean said. "There, there…we didn't mean to accuse you of anything."

"Bullshit." He heard Sam cough. He rolled his eyes glaring angrily at his brother before he turned back to the Cupids.

"I'm sure you have nothing to do with these people dying…So…cheer up okay? Valentine's Day is coming up. You guys love…the love?" Dean said unsure of what to say. How do you console a Cupid? The cupids turned to him and then the two that were crying hugged him tightly.

"Brother this man is so caring." One of them said.

"Hey, hey, hey." Dean snapped glaring at them.

"Brother do you see what I see?" the second one said in a low voice with a huge smile on his face.

"The person you have to love must be a very special person indeed to have a guy like you." The third one said. Soon Dean was stuck in a hug from all three Cupids to which Sam laughed his ass off at. Castiel had an amused smile on his face which caused Dean to actually blush ever so slightly.

"Hey just let me go." Dean rasped annoyed. "I need to breathe."

"But we're so grateful you believe us unlike brother Castiel." One of the Cupids responded. Dean sighed and in an instant Castiel was beside them holding up something in his hand. It was a white arrow with a heart shaped head.

"There are reasons I do not trust you." He said snapping the arrow between his fingers. "Put him down." The Cupids obliged and Dean breathed deeply.

"Castiel we haven't been taking people's hearts." The first Cupid said. Obviously he was the eldest of the Cupids, aside from the fact he didn't burst into tears. "We didn't even know this was happening."

"I see…" Castiel sighed. "Thank you." The Cupids nodded and then they gave both Sam and Castiel their 'greeting' before disappearing.

"Man I really hate that greeting." Sam said rubbing his arms.

"Everyone does." Castiel replied and teleported them back to the motel.

"Did they try to hit Dean with a love arrow or whatever?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I supposed they felt very happy that Dean had comforted them and wanted him to share that with the person he had affections for." Castiel replied with a curt nod.

"Freaking Cupids." Dean cursed.

"At least they aren't ripping out hearts." Sam mused. "That only leaves the question as to who is."


	2. Chapter Two - Bloody Valentines

_Another Chapter up~ I'm really getting into this story. In my opinion it's written better than my other one *sobs* Anyway, don't kill me ;3; Happy Valentines Day_

_Argh okay so I have no idea how to space out my paragraphs properly for this ;3; if someone knows can you please tell me how? I have to keep adding lines because I don't know how else to do it..._

* * *

Chapter Two – Bloody Valentine

Dean lay awake in his motel bed, his eyes were closed and his breathing was calm and steady. He looked like he was calmly sleeping. However, his heart was pumping hard in his chest.

_'Is it possible for dreams to be drunk?' _Dean thought as he heard his heartbeat pounding in his ears. _'I mean is that even possible? What kind of alcohol has my dreams been taking?' _He remembered a small part of his dream and cringed groaning slightly.

"Dean, are you awake?" Sam asked from his seat at the table behind his laptop. Dean stayed completely still until he heard Sam go back to scrolling through whatever he was scrolling over on his laptop.

_'Why am I having freaking erotic dreams about freaking Cas?' _Dean felt like hitting his head against a wall to try and remove the things he had dreamt about, but there was also another part of him that wanted to actually live those fantasies in his head. It had all started off simple and normal for a 'Dean dream'. He was standing in front of a king sized bed covered with red and black sheets in only a pair of black boxers. In front of him was a young busty woman with long wavy black hair and bright blue eyes wearing sexy black lingerie. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close for a heated make out session running his hands along her sides and groping her thighs and ass along the way of his exploring hands. She giggled and pushed him down onto the back standing at the foot of it.

_"Close your eyes." _She said in her sultry voice. Dean happily obeyed closing his green eyes with a smile tugging on his lips. He felt the weight on the bed shift indicating she had gotten onto the bed and that smile threatened to widen. There was a sound of rustling clothes which sounded too heavy and too many to be what the girl had been wearing. Dean opened his eyes with a frown but they widened as soon as they saw what was happening. The girl had disappeared, she was nowhere in sight, and instead of her climbing onto Dean and straddling his hips it was Castiel, the angel of the Lord.

"Cas what are yo-"

_"Shh."_ Castiel interrupted with a small smile as he pressed a finger to Dean's lips. Dean just stared at him startled, but not disgusted. Castiel, unlike Dean, was fully clothed in his usual tan trench coat and suit. He pressed his hands to Dean's chest and slowly slid them over to Dean's shoulders his hand squeezing his left shoulder slightly when it felt the mark he had left on him. He bent over Dean and started to litter light kisses along his collar bone leading up to his neck. His lips, although slightly chapped, felt soft like feathers and his stubble tickled Dean's chest and neck slightly when he felt it against his skin. Dean's breath caught in his throat when he felt the angel's teeth on his left ear nibbling gently on the lobe.

_"You are mine Dean Winchester."_ He hummed somewhat possessively. _"You are never to forget that."_ Then Dean surprised himself, instead of demanding he leave or claim that he wasn't Castiel's he said other things.

"Yes." He said, his voice low and husky. "Yes Cas, all yours." He felt Castiel smirk against his ear before he lifted his head to hover it above Dean's keeping their lips a hair away from each other. Dean stared into Castiel's blue eyes as he felt Castiel's breath on his lips. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth wondering what Castiel's feather soft lips would taste like in his mouth. Castiel, sensing his desire, gently pushed his left hand into his hair and closed the distance between them. Dean couldn't suppress the moan that tore itself from his throat when Castiel kissed him. It was an amazing feeling, almost as good as sex with women and it was just a simple kiss. He brought his hands up to Castiel's dark hair and ran his fingers through it pulling Castiel closer to him to deepen the kiss. Castiel chose that moment to grind his hips against Dean and hit Dean with a wave of pleasure. Dean's hands tightened in Castiel's hair and he moaned in his mouth desperately.

"Cas." He moaned breathlessly. It was after that moment that Dean woke up feeling alarmed, disgusted, and strongly aroused at the same time.

_'Thank God Cas left last night.' _Dean thought to himself as he debated on if he should get up or if he should just lay there until Sam went out. He heard Sam swear and almost opened one of his eyes to see what the reason for it was.

"Hello Sam." Castiel's gravelly voice met his ears. Dean almost swore as his heart started beating faster and louder.

"Cas you scared the shit out of me." Sam said with a groan.

"I apologise." Castiel mumbled. "Why is Dean pretending to sleep?" Dean stiffened and he was sure he could just feel Castiel's blue eyes on him.

"Is he pretending?" Sam asked. Dean opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Um…" He said lamely. His eyes fell on Castiel and he felt like he had an acrobatic circus in his stomach doing a whole array of flips and twists.

"Dean, how long have you been pretending to sleep?" Sam asked with a small amount of anger in his voice. "You could have helped me with the research."

"Ah um…" Dean said nervously as he rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms against the sides of his jeans. He rolled out of the bed and tottered nervously towards the door.

"Y-yeah I'll um…go and question…" Dean said nervously groping around for the door handle. "That Lorene chick again. See ya later Sammy!" Dean quickly turned around and left the room.

"What was that about?" Castiel asked looking to Sam questioningly.

"I have no idea." Sam answered.

* * *

Dean sighed as he parked outside the house where Jack and his cousin lived. No one was there from what he could see which was good, it gave him time to calm down.

_'Just gotta calm down.' _Dean thought running his hands over his face. His heart beat had slowed down to a normal pace but he was still feeling nervous and embarrassed, so much so he forgot his phone on his bed.

"Great…" Dean mumbled. He sighed and looked over to the front door and finally saw that there was a woman standing there, not Lorene though. Dean got out of the car and checked to see if he had his fake FBI ID.

"Shit…" He mumbled when his pockets turned out empty. Dean walked towards the front door none the less. "Excuse me, are you okay?" The girl turned to him. She had creamy skin with freckles dusted across her nose, bright hazel eyes and a long pixie cut styled blonde hair.

"Oh hi, I was looking for my neighbour…I thought he might be back now, I heard about what happened to his cousin…" She said looking inside the house once more.

"Oh…yeah that's terrible." Dean said. "I can't believe the kind of psychos that are around now."

"It's unbelievable." She said. "My name's Georgia, nice to meet you…?"

"Dean, my name's Dean." Dean said holding out his hand. Georgia shook his hand with a smile.

"I hope Terry's okay." Georgia said frowning as she looked over to the inside of the house again.

"I heard from this girl, Lorene I think her name was, that Terry went on vacation." Dean said.

"Yeah, he did. He's with his girlfriend, they went to France." Georgia answered. "Why are you interested? I've never seen you around here before."

"Well I heard about how it happened…It's horrible. I wanted to make sure he was okay. I remember my friend last year died the same way." Dean lied with a sad smile.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Georgia said putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's scary to think about isn't it? You gain the confidence to confess…but then you get…you know."

"Yeah." Dean said. "Hell if I ever confessed to the person I love I'd rather be friends than dead." Dean blinked shocked, he didn't even want or need to say it but he still said it. Like his mouth had a mind of its own.

"Yeah…I just gained the confidence to do so too." Georgia chuckled. "Really kicks you where it hurts doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Dean chuckled. "So you're in love with someone? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Girl." Georgia said. "I'm in love with a girl."

"Oh…oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." Georgia laughed. "She's been a good friend of mine. She never said her preference which is why I was nervous but…you know sometimes you just gotta do it. You gotta take a chance you know?"

"I understand." Dean chuckled. "Good luck, you're braver than I would be about it."

"Thanks." Georgia said smiling a toothy grin. "So, you're in love with someone too?"

"No, no, no." Dean denied but he was grinning. "He's just a friend."

"Oh, it's a he?" Georgia teased with a smirk. Dean laughed but he felt like biting off his own tongue. He had no control over what he was saying, he was just blurting out the truth.

"What's he look like? This is mine." Georgia said holding out her flip phone. Dean peered at the screen to see a photo of a girl sitting with a book in her hands and grinning. "Her name's Julia."

"I don't ah, have a photograph of him. His name is Castiel, I just call him Cas though." Dean chuckled.

_'Oh my god what the hell?!' _Dean thought. _'At least I can control my thoughts.' _

"Castiel hey?" Georgia asked. "Interesting name."

"He's an interesting guy." Dean said grinning slightly. "Always walks around in a trench coat no matter what season and he has the bluest eyes."

"Sounds like a real looker just like yourself. And you're gonna stay friends?" She asked next leaning on her left leg as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. I don't think I'd be able to tell him about it. I'd feel selfish you know? He always comes around to help me and my brother and if I tell him I think it'll just confuse him and I don't want to weird him out you know?" Dean said. "I mean as far as I'm concerned he's asexual."

"Oh, well you never know?" Georgia replied reaching forward to grab his shoulder again in a comforting manner. "Just believe in yourself, I know it sounds lame but come on. Just try it."

"Nah…I can't even tell what he's thinking most of the time. He's so stoic." Dean said with a bashful grin.

"Well he comes to help you all the time right?" Georgia asked.

"Yeah, mainly when I call for him but still-"

"But nothing! Obviously he cares about you if he always comes for you." Georgia said throwing her arms up in the air with glee.

"You think so?" Dean asked.

_'Well it kind of does make sense…no what am I thinking?!' _Dean thought mentally slapping himself.

"I know so!" Georgia said. "My friend was like that with his other friend. He would always help her and he was happy to do so because he really liked her. A hop, skip and a jump later and they're married with two kids."

"Ah but Cas is…he…" Dean trailed off trying to find something to say to prove that Castiel didn't love him but nothing was coming.

"See, no excuses. Here I gotta go." Georgia said handing him a piece of paper with a mobile number written on it. "Tell me how it goes! I believe in you Dean even if you don't believe in yourself."

"T…Thanks Georgia." Was all Dean could say in response to her confident praises. "Good luck!" He called as she jogged off. She waved to him and disappeared down the street. Dean folded the number and put it in the pocket of his jeans.

"God damn why did I say all that stuff?!" Dean exclaimed sounding frustrated. "Oh who am I kidding…" He sighed. "Maybe I should just do it and get it over with."

* * *

Castiel sat at the table in the motel room Sam and Dean shared. Sam left him to wait for when Dean came back telling him that he was going to get some food. He was waiting calmly behind Sam's laptop with his hands folded in his lap. The door opened and Castiel looked to it expecting to see Sam but instead he saw Dean standing there.

"Hey Cas." He said. His voice wavered slightly and Castiel tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Hello Dean." He greeted. He didn't miss the way Dean's beautiful green eyes lit up and his lips twitched up into a smile.

"Where's Sammy?" He asked walking over to his motel bed and picking up his phone. Castiel kept his eyes glued to him watching as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and started entering something into his phone.

_'A number.' _Castiel thought to himself. _'From another woman.' _He crinkled his nose before relaxing.

"He went to purchase some food." Castiel replied keeping his voice as calm as possible.

"Did he say he was gonna bring back pie?" Dean asked putting the piece of paper back into his pocket.

"Not that I recall." Castiel replied. Dean nodded and grabbed a beer from the mini fridge in their room. He sat down on the chair across from Castiel placing his phone down on the table. He smiled and opened his beer. His phone chimed and a text notification popped up on the screen. Castiel caught the name that flashed up on the screen.

_'Who is Georgia?' _He thought. He watched Dean read the message with a bashful smile on his face. He started to scowl at Dean unintentionally as jealousy seeped into his soul. Dean looked up at Cas and his eyebrows rose.

"So…um…" Dean trailed off. "I spoke with this girl Georgia and it all seems to go around love but the Cupids aren't behind it so who is?"

"I am unsure." Castiel replied. "Perhaps it is some sort of demon."

"Maybe, all we know for sure is that it isn't a werewolf. The lunar cycle doesn't fit." Dean hummed answering another text message on his phone. Castiel's eyes narrowed slightly again and Dean chuckled at the text he had received. He resisted the sudden urge he had to break Dean's phone and claim Dean for himself right then and there. His fingers itched to run through Dean's short sandy blonde hair, to touch his bare skin and steal his plump lips in a heated kiss. He started to fantasize about what it might feel like to touch Dean as his lover. It took him several moments to realise that Dean was calling him.

"Hey Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "Earth to Castiel!"

"I am on Earth Dean." Castiel said frowning. Dean sighed but chuckled. Dean put his hands in his lap and he wiped his palms on his jeans biting his bottom lip for a moment.

"Cas I have something to tell you." He said. He was nervous Castiel noticed.

_'Why is he nervous?' _He thought.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Cas…I kinda sorta…" Dean stammered on his words for a bit and Castiel just frowned in confusion.

"What Dean?" he asked.

"I…I l-love you okay?" Dean replied. Castiel's eyes widened a small fraction at his confession.

"Dean…" Castiel started after a few moments of silence, he was completely ready to accept this confession and to tell Dean that he felt the same way. But then he looked at Dean's handsome face, he wore an expression he had seen before when he would play pranks on his brother, a nervous yet amused smile. He had seen the expression when Dean had played a prank on Sam just as he was about to reveal it to be a practical joke.

"Yes Cas?" Dean asked. His hands fidgeted nervously and his right arm lay on the table reaching for his phone.

_'This is a prank. Dean is not being serious.' _Castiel thought. _'Even Gabriel was better at hiding his pranks despite all his boasting.'_

"Dean, I understand." Castiel said almost coldly. "But I do not feel the same way. I am sorry."

"Oh." Dean said. "That's okay Cas, I was just joking anyway." Dean chuckled and Castiel's hands curled into fists.

"Oh." Castiel replied. He stood up out of the chair and turned away from Dean. "I am going to see what is taking Sam so long." In truth it was a lie, he just wanted to get away from Dean for a while.

"Alright Cas." Dean said. Castiel left not noticing the sad green eyes staring into his back.

* * *

Sam returned to the motel fifteen minutes after Castiel left. Dean was sitting in the same spot clutching his phone tightly.

"Hey Dean, I brought pie." Sam said holding up a smile white cardboard box with a slice of pie in it.

"Not hungry Sammy." Dean replied. "But I'll have it later, thanks."

"Where's Cas?" Sam asked shrugging at his brother's reply. Dean flinched at the mention of Castiel.

"He left for a bit." Dean replied standing up.

"Alright." Sam said nodding. "How did you go with the questioning?"

"What?" Dean asked. "Oh right, Jack lived with his cousin Terry but Terry wasn't there so I couldn't question him."

"What?" Sam asked. Dean couldn't deal with it any longer. He stood up feeling as if his heart were about to fall out of his chest onto the floor and he wouldn't even care.

"I'm gonna go question Jack's best friend." Dean replied.

"Alright." Sam said. Dean walked out of the motel room, making sure to take his gun with him just in case, and walked down to the park. He didn't feel like taking Baby for once and just walked. His phone came to life as he received a text message. He opened it up and looked at it, it was from Georgia.

**_How'd it go? –Gia_**

Dean sighed and sent off his reply quickly as the sky got darker with the coming night.

**Not so well. –Dean.**

_'Is there even a worse feeling than this? I mean I've seen a lot of crap happen, I've had a lot of crap happen to me as well…why does this feel like the worst feeling in the world?' _Dean thought to himself as he continued down the road. His heart felt like it had been dropped into a blender with a glass and all those little pieces of shattered glass were imbedded into his heart and sewn back into his chest. Every step he took just felt painful, he didn't want to keep walking along this path. Luckily for him there was a park off in the distance. It was odd that the park was so close to a closed down warehouse but he didn't care for the time being. He put his phone in his pocket and sighed keeping his eyes directed to the ground as he walked towards the park not daring to make eye contact with anyone. When he reached the park he sat down at a bench and ran his hands over his face with a groan. He picked up his phone and checked to see if Georgia had texted him, which she had.

**_Oh…Dumb question but…are you okay? – Gia_**

Dean laughed bitterly ready to respond with a bitchy reply but he stopped. He looked down at his phone reading her name again. Georgia had helped him gain confidence in confessing how he felt to Castiel, maybe she could make him feel better about being rejected by him. He sent off the reply before he could think twice.

**No…I'm at a park near your house, can we talk? –Dean **

Dean bit his lip and waited for a response. Usually he wouldn't want to talk about this but he just felt he needed to at this certain moment. His phone chimed and he opened the message up quickly.

**_Sure, I'll be there in five. –Gia _**

Dean closed his phone and held it tightly in his hands. He could feel his shattered heart beating in his chest painfully and wished the pain would just stop for the moment at least. He craved alcohol but he didn't move to find a bar.

_'What's the point in all this?' _He thought bitterly to himself. _'Getting drunk won't solve anything, I'll still feel it thudding…Having a heart is such a pain in the ass.' _He closed his eyes and sighed before he felt a hand on his arm gripping it tightly. He dropped his phone out of shock and opened his eyes just to see the scene change. He was in an abandoned warehouse, the sun had long gone down and there was hardly any lighting in the place. Ignoring his pain he reached for his gun and looked around the best he could in the area for something. He didn't know what for but he was looking. He was tempted to call out but instead chose to hold his tongue. He spotted a dull sort of light in the distance and started to slowly move towards it. He found a doorway leading to another, brighter but still dark, large room with two wide open windows. Then he heard it, someone talking to him and for some reason it sent a chill down his spine.

"Hello, Dean Winchester. I have been waiting to meet you."

* * *

Sam sat behind his laptop in the motel room staring at the screen before him trying to make sense of what it could be that was doing these killings. So far all he knew was that one of the people had been shot by Cupid which gave them the confidence to confess, the people were rejected and something was taking their hearts. Other than that he was drawing up multiple blanks and was starting to get frustrated when Castiel arrived.

"Hello Sam." He greeted. His eyes seemed to scan the room looking for something and Sam just guessed it would be Dean.

"Hey Cas, Dean's gone out to question someone." Sam said. "He should be back soonish though."

"Yeah right." Castiel snorted. Sam looked at him surprised.

"Dude, what's with the attitude?" He asked not used to seeing such attitude from the angel of the Lord.

"Dean Winchester is probably just 'questioning' the other 'person' he 'found.'" Castiel said using air quotes with his fingers.

"Dude, Cas. We talked about the air quotes." Sam said. Castiel rolled his eyes. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"I do not wear panties." Castiel said frowning in confusion. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I know Cas just…ugh. Okay what did Dean do to you?" Sam asked.

"What?" Castiel asked. "What makes you think that Dean did something?"

"Dean obviously did something." Sam replied rolling his eyes. "You just gave me a large amount of attitude so I want some answers." Castiel sighed and sat down on the chair where Dean had been sitting previously across from Sam's laptop.

"Your brother…said that he loved me." Castiel said. Sam's jaw dropped and he stared at Castiel shocked beyond belief. "But it was a joke, he was not being truthful to me."

"Cas…did he actually use the word 'love'?" Sam asked slowly. Castiel nodded his head his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes." He replied. Sam jumped to his feet and started cursing. "What is it?"

"He wasn't joking Cas!" Sam exclaimed.

"He said he was." Castiel said firmly.

"Cas, Dean hardly ever tells people he loves them using the actual L word unless it's me, Dad or even Bobby." Sam explained. "He wasn't lying to you."

"But then why did he-"

"He was probably nervous. He must have been hit by a Cupid…and since you rejected him…" Sam quickly ran around the motel room and grabbed his gun heading out towards the door. He picked his mobile out of his pocket and called Dean's mobile only to be met with his answering machine.

"Sam, what is going on?" Castiel asked following him towards the Impala.

"Dean left the Impala…Dean never leaves his Baby." Sam said.

"Sam I do not understand what is happening." Castiel said following Sam as he started jogging away from the Impala knowing that if he tried to hot wire Dean's Baby he would probably end up with a broken nose.

"We have to find Dean!" Sam called turning to tell the angel more but Castiel had disappeared. He growled and hit the call button on Dean's name in his contact list. After hearing Dean's answering machine play for the third time he started to get more and more worried. He turned a corner looking for a bar or a bakery where Dean might go.

"Sam, I did not find him." Castiel said from behind him causing Sam to almost jump out of his skin. "But I did find his phone."

"Where?" Sam asked desperately grabbing onto Castiel's shoulder. Castiel pressed two fingers to his forehead and transported them to a park close to an abandoned warehouse and a closed down convenience store in a matter of seconds.

"It is ove-"

"Dean!" A female's voice called. "Dean are you here?!"

"Who's that?" Sam asked Castiel after picking up the phone.

"I have no idea." The angel replied. The two of them walked over to a bench where they found Dean's phone as well as a blonde haired girl who was calling for Dean.

"Hey!" Sam called. She turned around looking both worried and surprised.

"Yeah?" She asked walking over to them. "Sorry I'm trying to find my friend. Maybe I should call his phone." After hitting the call button before Sam could speak again Dean's phone in his hand started ringing loudly. The girl looked at them alarmed with wide eyes.

"I'm Sam, Dean's my older brother." Sam said then nudged Castiel with his elbow.

"I am-" The girl cut him off before he could introduce himself.

"Castiel." She said pointing to him. "You're Castiel aren't you? Dean said you always wore a trench coat and had blue eyes."

"Who are you? How do you know this?" Castiel asked frowning at being interrupted.

"My name is Georgia, I met Dean earlier today." She introduced. Castiel frowned remembering when the name 'Georgia' popped up on Dean's phone.

"Oh." Castiel almost spat.

"Did my brother flirt with you or something?" Sam asked. "Is that why you're here? Because if so I-"

"Whoa, whoa. No. Dean didn't flirt with me. I'm a lesbian." Georgia said holding up her hands.

"Oh…Oh…I'm sorry I didn't mean to–"

"You two really are brother's, he said the same thing." Georgia laughed. "Anyway where is he? Have you seen him?"

"We're kind of looking for him ourselves." Sam answered.

"Oh no." Georgia gasped.

"What?" Sam asked quickly.

"D-Dean said he wasn't feeling too good which is why I'm here…you see earlier I convinced him to confess his feelings since we were kind of riding on the same boat…but then later he texted me saying that it didn't go too well and he wanted to talk about it…" Georgia trailed off.

"Dean did confess his feelings but he was lying so I did not accept them." Castiel said almost bitterly. Georgia's eyes widened.

"What?!" She shrieked. "You- But he…What?!"

"Georgia calm down." Sam tried, but he knew that she wasn't going to.

"No! Dean could be dead now!" Georgia exclaimed and started pacing having a small freak out.

"What does she mean Sam?" Castiel asked turning to the hunter.

"The victims, the ones whose hearts are carved out of their chests, each of them confessed to someone since they had been hit with a Cupids arrow, and then they were rejected. That's all I know. But she's right, Dean could be dead." Sam said panic seeping into his voice. Castiel froze on the spot. He had no idea that was happening, he thought that Dean had been lying to him, been playing around and taking his feelings for granted. But he was wrong, Dean hadn't lied to him and he had rejected him coldly.

"We need to find Dean n-"

Sam was cut off by a loud gunshot nearby which shocked both Georgia and Sam. Sam looked towards the warehouse where the shot had sounded and started running with Castiel following behind him.

"We'll get Dean back Georgia don't worry!" He called. "Just go home!" Georgia opened her mouth to reply but they were too far away. She looked up at the warehouse and prayed that they would be okay.


	3. Chapter Three - I Give You My Heart

Chapter Three –I Give You My Heart

* * *

_**AN: **Woo 3rd Chapter. I'm glad people are liking this because I'm enjoying writing it. Anyway read, review and thanks for reading and reviewing ~_

_Also I changed the summary~_

I don't own the Supernatural characters at all. *sobs*

* * *

"Hello Dean Winchester. I have been waiting to meet you." Dean whirled around with his gun pointed towards where he had heard the voice speaking. He stood across from a young man dressed in a black suit. He had pale skin that was almost white, short black hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. His looks were similar to that of the angel Balthazar which threw Dean off slightly.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded taking a step forward.

"Well I gave up my name a few years ago, however you may call me by…" He trailed off and his eyes changed to a bright red colour. "Anti-Cupid I suppose." Dean fired one shot from his gun before it was ripped from his hands from an invisible force.

"Mister Winchester I only wish to speak with you." Anti-Cupid said from behind him. Dean turned around quickly and took a step back.

"Why?" Dean hissed glaring at him.

"Why what? If you are asking about the killings that is only because I find that being dead is better than having a broken heart." Anti-Cupid remarked calmly. "I just find love stupid. Cupids will roam around and try to let people find their soul mates however not everyone feels the same affection for one another. You should know correct? After all you were rejected, and after you finally gained the courage to say something about it."

"Shut up…" Dean growled warningly but there was nothing he really could do.

"But then again what were you thinking?" Anti-Cupid continued. "Castiel is an angel of the Lord and you are just some human. One who has been to hell, been tainted and taints others. Castiel is a pure being, how did you even think you had a chance?"

"Listen you son of a bitch…" Dean said narrowing his eyes despite knowing that he felt some of the words Anti-Cupid was saying were true.

"No." Anti-Cupid chuckled. "Because I know you know what I say is true. Does it not make you angry? Or does it make you feel disgusted in yourself? Believe me Dean I am not the bad guy here. I only allow those who feel broken hearted an ended suffering. Does your heart not feel as if it has been stabbed repeatedly with glass? Do you not want the feeling to end?"

"You sick fuc-"

"No." Anti-Cupid interrupted again. "I am not sick. I give them a painless death."

"Doesn't mean they aren't scared shitless!" Dean yelled.

"Are you scared of me Mister Winchester?" Anti-Cupid asked stepping into his personal space. "I want nothing more than to talk."

"Bullshit." Dean spat.

"Be honest Mister Winchester." Anti-Cupid breathed. Dean could feel it on his face, it was like a winter breeze. "Are you not tired of having such pain in your heart? I can feel so much of it from here." Dean open his mouth to speak but Anti-Cupid put his cold hand on Dean's chest over his heart. Dean felt a wave of despair wash over him as he recalled the death of his mother, Mary Winchester.

"Your poor mother who died when you were only a child, that death left such a hole in your heart Mister Winchester." Anti-Cupid breathed softly in his ear. Dean shuddered at the icy wind and felt himself relive these experiences mentally. The heat coming out from his house in Kansas when their house burnt down with his mother Mary pinned to the ceiling, the contrasting cold feelings that followed after it when the reality of the situation had sunk in.

"Then your father died to save you. You always wondered why and you always felt such pain about it did you not?" Anti-Cupid continued. "But it seemed that he wanted you alive only so you could protect your younger brother. You looked up to your father so much, you tried so hard to gain his acceptance, to be just as he was. But he never paid attention to you did he? He mainly paid attention to your brother Sam. You know that this is true. I can feel it in your heart." Anti-Cupid splayed his fingers out further on Dean's chest as Dean relived the memory of John Winchester's death and funeral. He felt like crying, he really did but he refused to let this monster see him cry.

"Dean, Dean, Dean." Anti-Cupid said softly with his fingers stroking his chest slowly. "You feel so much pain that you should not. You carry so much weight on these shoulders of yours. Do you not want the pain to end?"

"You can go to hell you son of a bitch." Dean bit out his voice staying surprisingly steady despite the grief overwhelming him.

"You should see it my way, it really will help you. Let me relieve your pain." Anti-Cupid whispered. After having said that Dean started to relive the worst points in his life, starting with his mother's death. The pain had been okay for the young hunter to manage without too much trouble when it had originally happened since they happened at different intervals. However this time round was different. It was much harder to stop the pathetic sounds he made as he tried his hardest not to cry. Anti-Cupid just stood there smiling a little as he stroked Dean's chest with his fingers. He could feel Dean's heart thumping in his chest, he could also feel the despair and agony rolling off him in waves.

_'Soon.' _He thought. A small whimper tore itself from Dean's lips and a few tears started to roll down his cheeks. Anti-Cupid lifted his second hand up and wiped away his tears with his thumb.

"How can you deal with this pain all your life? The others get to have a normal life with small sad moments however you have to suffer just to keep them safe. How is that fair?" He asked softly. Dean looked as if he still wanted to fight him, his green eyes filled with despair but also anger. Anti-Cupid sighed and decided to play his final card. "Castiel could have probably been the only thing that would have made you happy…but he rejected you. What do you do now? You still need his help from time to time so it will be impossible to avoid him." Dean closed his eyes tightly, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

_'There.' _Anti-Cupid thought with a small smirk. He halted the memories going through Dean's head and released him slowly. Dean gasped and started to breathe heavily his heart thumping so loud Anti-Cupid could hear it.

"I do not understand why you human's like to feel this much pain." He said slowly as he picked up Dean's gun and held it out to him. Dean looked up at him with anger plastered all over his face however there was a slightly confused look on his face.

"I said I only wished to talk." Anti-Cupid clarified. "And we have spoken." Dean reached for his gun but Anti-Cupid held it back. "I am going to offer you something though."

"What is it?" Dean growled wiping his eyes furiously as his vision blurred up too much for him to see clearly.

"Would you like me to stop the pain? By this I do not mean killing you." Anti-Cupid asked.

"No…you go to hell you son of a bitch." Dean growled his hands curled into fists and tensing as if he was just itching to punch Anti-Cupid in the face.

"The offer will stay open." Anti-Cupid said as he passed Dean his gun. He teleported to another part of the room when Dean started firing more shots at him.

"Mister Winchester I only offer you a small amount of salvation from your pain." Anti-Cupid remarked with a sigh. Dean raised his gun towards him with narrow eyes and wet tear tracks on his cheeks. "Would you not like a way to survive seeing Castiel day after day?" Dean stopped his finger before it squeezed the trigger. He frowned a little more as if contemplating what he had been offered. Anti-Cupid took this as a sign to continue talking.

"Just something to make sure you can still cope with Castiel without feeling immense pain and rejection every time you see him." He said. "I will not kill you."

"But you'll kill others." Dean replied.

"I will allow you to kill me afterward if you can. I will always be up here." Anti-Cupid said. "You can find out how to kill me and then do it. You have my word."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Dean spat.

_'Got him.' _Anti-Cupid thought with a smile.

"I may be evil in your books but I am not a liar." Anti-Cupid said. "Besides if I die I am allowed to leave this love filled place. It sickens me so." Dean was silent, obviously in mental contemplation over what Anti-Cupid was offering him. Anti-Cupid smiled widely knowing that Dean would be too emotional to not accept.

"Give me your word." Dean said. "Promise."

"I promise that after I assist you I will allow you to kill me." Anti-Cupid said rolling his eyes slightly.

"Okay." Dean said satisfied with the promise. "Do it." Anti-Cupid couldn't help but smile as he strode over to Dean. He paused when he was directly in front of him invading his personal space. Dean moved to take a step back but Anti-Cupid put his hand on his chest gently.

"Just relax," He said. "It will be over soon." He watched as Dean moved to push his hand away at the last minute but it was too late. Dean's eyes flashed pink before they returned to green then they flashed black and returned back to green. His eyes widened and he gasped as black veins started to slowly appear on his face riding up his cheeks towards his eyes. He let out a mix between a strangled cry and a gasp before he relaxed completely and was still. Anti-Cupid smirked and used his other hand to stroke Dean's face as it returned to normal.

"Dean, Dean, Dean." He sighed still smiling. "I am not a filthy crossroads demon, my promise was false."

**X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X**

Castiel and Sam were running around on the first floor of the empty warehouse looking for Dean. So far they couldn't find him in all the separate rooms they had checked on the floor level.

"Cas I found the stairs!" Sam called before running up them. Castiel followed him and almost stumbled when they heard another three gunshots. Castiel and Sam looked at each other frowning before they bolted up the stairs and saw a silhouette standing in the first room to their left.

"Dean!" Sam yelled rushing into the room with Castiel. Sure enough it was Dean. Dean's arm lowered and the gun in his hand dropped with a clatter to the floor. Dean turned his head slowly to look over his shoulder, his lips were parted slightly and his eyes were wide. Sam started to run towards Dean but he was pushed back by an unseen force.

"So sorry gentlemen," A voice said causing the two of them to tense and look around for the owner. "I am afraid I cannot release him at this moment." A man appeared in front of Dean and Dean's head snapped back around to face him. He stepped backwards and Dean followed him until they stood under the light that was streaming in from one of the wide broken windows. Sam and Castiel saw that the man's hand was pressed firmly to Dean's chest over his heart. Castiel felt possessiveness gnawing at his soul at the male standing so close to Dean even going as far as to touch him.

"Let him go." Sam said as calmly as he possibly could while reaching for his gun.

"Stop." He said. The gun Sam was reaching for was pulled away from him and the man pointed to Castiel. "You better not move Castiel. Or I might actually tear out his heart." Castiel stiffened visibly and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"You may call me Anti-Cupid." The man said.

"Let my brother go." Sam said next, though he knew he was in no position to make any sort of threat.

"Hmm, I do not think I will." He said snapping his fingers. A chair appeared behind Dean and Anti-Cupid slowly pushed Dean down onto the chair keeping his hand on his chest the entire time. "I have to say, I am pleasantly surprised to finally meet you Castiel.

"I cannot say I feel the same." Castiel said flicking his eyes down to look at Dean worriedly. He was completely relaxed and looked content even. It was an expression of Dean's that Castiel had only seen when the hunter was sleeping. Castiel narrowed his eyes, something was obviously wrong.

"What have you done to Dean?" Castiel demanded. Anti-Cupid laughed darkly placing his free hand on Dean's head. A snarl almost tore itself from Castiel's throat.

"I guess the rumours are true then." He chuckled. "You feel strongly for this one." His fingers trailed down to Dean's jaw slowly stroking the skin gently. Dean didn't appear to be phased by it as he just sat there with his eyes trained on Anti-Cupid. Anti-Cupid tipped Dean's head upwards with his first finger and moved his face too close to Dean's for Castiel's liking.

"Get away from him!" Sam exclaimed angrily. "Or so help me I will-"

"I have always wondered what would make you angrier Castiel." Anti-Cupid said interrupting Sam and flicking his red eyes towards Castiel. Dean's eyes stayed fixated on Anti-Cupid as the fiend moved his lips closer towards Dean's. Castiel took a step forward but stopped when the hand on Dean's chest tensed. "If I killed Dean Winchester," Anti-Cupid continued. "Or if I made him mine."

"What have you done to Dean?" Castiel demanded once again but louder this time. Anti-Cupid smirked widely and said nothing as he pressed his lips against Dean's. Castiel's and Sam's eyes widened in surprise at this action. Dean hardly moved but he did close his eyes which made Castiel freeze on the spot. He could have torn Anti-Cupid away from Dean with the momentary distraction and killed him but he just stood there rooted to the spot as the foul creature locked lips with _his_ hunter. Anti-Cupid pulled back smirking even wider when he spotted Castiel's furious expression.

"There." He said moving his hand away from Dean and stepping back. "I have kissed the lips you will never get a chance to." Castiel sprang forward and slammed Anti-Cupid up against a wall while Sam rushed over to check on Dean.

"What have you done to him?" Castiel snarled in his face.

"I helped him, I made sure he would not feel any useless pain." Anti-Cupid chuckled. "He practically begged for it when I mentioned how you rejected him. An angel of the Lord with a human who has been to hell? That sort of relationship was not possible. It was an easy thought to implant into his head, to make him realise that he would never have you." Anti-Cupid did nothing to stop Castiel from stabbing him in the chest with his angel blade. Sure enough it killed him even though Castiel was just winging it. Castiel dropped his lifeless body to the floor carelessly and moved towards Dean when he heard Anti-Cupid's voice in his head.

**_'Have fun with this new Dean Winchester.' _**

Castiel shook his head and quickly went to stand with Sam. Dean still looked as if he were in a trance like state.

"Is he okay?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know." Sam answered waving a hand in front of Dean's eyes. "He hasn't moved." Dean's eyes widened and he gasped before he fell out of the chair and onto the floor.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed instantly pulling him up off the floor. He checked to make sure his brother was okay and sighed in relief when it turned out he was just unconscious.

"He's okay, just unconscious. Let's get out of here." Sam said cradling his unconscious elder brother. Castiel nodded and transported them back to the motel.

**X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X**

Sam paced around the motel room as Dean lay unconscious on his bed and Castiel sat on a chair with his hands clutched tightly together and his brows knitted together in thought. His blue eyes were trained on the knocked out hunter on the crappy motel bed. He was starting to feel troubled over the Anti-Cupid's words. What exactly had he done to Dean? It had been hours since they had killed Anti-Cupid and saved Dean, but it was almost sunrise and Dean hadn't even shown signs of waking up.

"Can't you mojo him back to the waking world?" Sam asked irritated. Castiel looked up at him in almost an annoyed way. It had not been the first time Sam had asked.

"We have been over this Sam," Castiel replied gruffly. "For some reason I cannot."

"Tch." Sam grumbled and started pacing again.

_'What has that filth done to Dean?' _Castiel thought as he returned his gaze to Dean. He was worried beyond belief but also feeling very guilty. Anti-Cupid had been messing around with Dean because he had taken Dean's confession as a joke. Hours ago he had made a mental promise to apologise to Dean and beg for his forgiveness as he loved the hunter all the same. He was ready to tell Dean what he had wanted to when Dean had confessed, all he needed was for Dean to wake up. Castiel released his hands as he felt the sweat built up between his palms and splayed them out before folding them in his lap. He looked to Sam as the younger Winchester sat down on the bed besides Dean's bed before he looked back down to Dean. Dean's eyes flew open which made Sam jump a little. The two of them were on their feet and beside Dean's bed in an instant.

"Dean are you okay?" Sam asked with worry laced in his voice. Dean took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh.

"Yes Sam." He said causing his younger brother's eyebrows to rise when he didn't use his nickname. "I'm fine." He said gruffly as he brought himself to a seated position.

"Well…okay." Sam said blinking. "At least that Anti-Cupid was taken care of. Cas ganked it." At the mention of Castiel's nickname Dean's shoulders sagged and he groaned in an almost angry way.

"I forgot you were here, what are you still doing here?" He demanded turning his head around to glare at Castiel. Castiel was momentarily stumped for an answer.

"Whoa dude calm down. Cas saved your life." Sam said frowning at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Who said I wanted to be saved?" He asked icily. Sam's jaw dropped open and Castiel's eyes widened a fraction at Dean's proclamation.

"D-Dean…" Sam trailed off unsure of what to say. After a few moments he opened his mouth again to speak. "A…Are you saying that you would rather be killed by Anti-Cupid than with us?" Dean looked at Castiel coldly before looking at his brother with a bit more emotion than Castiel had gotten.

"Yes." He said. His irises changed from their beautiful green colour to pure solid black and Sam jumped while Castiel restrained Dean holding his arms in an iron grip. Dean started kicking and struggling against Castiel but it was futile since Castiel was an angel.

"Possession should be impossible with the anti-possession tattoo." Sam said as he reached inside his duffel bag for Holy Water.

"Castiel let me go!" Dean yelled. "You son of a bitch stop touching me! Let me go!"

"Do you think it could be a demon?" Sam asked unscrewing the lid of the small bottle.

"What?!" Dean yelled as he continued to struggle in Castiel's grip. He repeatedly kicked Castiel in the stomach and pulled back which only resulted in Castiel stumbling forward and pushing Dean back onto the bed. Castiel grabbed Dean's wrists again and pulled them up above his head while he straddled his hips. Dean glared up at him lividly his eyes having been returned to their normal green colour.

"Get the fuck off me you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled but Castiel didn't budge. He was surely surprised that Dean was acting with such a large amount of hostility towards him but he still held the elder Winchester down. Sam splashed the contents of the bottle over Dean's head but nothing happened. Sam and Castiel both looked at each other before Sam started going through various tests to see if Dean was possessed. All the while that was happening Dean was yelling and cursing through the whole thing. By the time they had gotten the last test he had quietened down and was completely silent. Castiel was still pinning him down into the mattress even though he could have just sat him down on a chair and held him there. He could see that Dean was agitated but it hardly even showed on his face, in fact he looked quite stoic. Castiel was momentarily taken aback, Dean always had a lot of emotion on his face even if it was from pure happiness to icy anger.

"Sam." He said suddenly. "Sam look at Dean." Dean rolled his eyes but that was about all. Sam looked over at his brother and then to the angel pinning him down confused.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Look at his face." Castiel said. "Look at his reactions to this." Sam looked at his brother for a moment longer before it dawned on him.

"He's not bitching." Sam said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Dean asked rolling his eyes again. "Can you get off me now?" Dean hissed bitterly at Castiel. Castiel looked to Sam, who nodded, before he crawled back and off Dean. Dean rolled off the other side of the bed and stood up quickly moving fast away from Castiel. Castiel looked at him confused. Why was Dean acting this way?

**_"I have always wondered what would make you angrier Castiel. If I killed Dean Winchester, or if I made him mine."_**

**_"I have kissed the lips you will never get a chance to."_**

**_'Have fun with this new Dean Winchester.' _**

Anti-Cupid's words rang around in his head for a while making him both angry and confused. Maybe he made Dean hate everyone?

"Sam call out to your brother." He whispered to Sam while Dean searched for something in the mini fridge. Sam looked at him questioningly but did it none the less.

"Hey Dean?" He called. Dean didn't turn around but he did answer.

"What Sammy?" He replied in a flat tone. Sam sighed with relief at hearing the hated nickname again. Castiel noted that while he was talking to Sam like he was immensely annoyed by everything and everyone he wasn't showing his brother a spot of hostility. Castiel licked his lips nervously then called out to Dean himself.

"Dean?" He called.

"Leave me alone Castiel." Dean replied icily. Castiel almost flinched at the words. It made some sort of sense now. Castiel had rejected Dean when Dean had finally confessed his feelings, Dean took it hard and somehow or another ended up in the clutches of Anti-Cupid, Anti-Cupid must have spoken to him about how Castiel had rejected him then Dean must have accepted some sort of way to allow him to stop feeling love for Castiel. Castiel stood frozen on the spot as Dean turned around and narrowed his eyes at him before opening his beer and taking a long swig.

_'Dean does not love me anymore.' _He thought shocked. _'He hates me.'_


	4. Chapter Four - Be Mine

Chapter Four –Be Mine

* * *

_Woo an update. This took a while to write .-. sorry if it took a while to update. Thank you for reading and thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter and thank you to those who follow this as well :3 It makes me happy to know if people like my story so far_

_I will warn you in advance Dean is going to be quite OOC. _

_I do not own the Supernatural characters._

* * *

Sam looked at Castiel for the seventeenth time in the past hour. Dean had promptly fallen asleep claiming to be 'too fucking tired to deal with freaking winged dicks' not caring for how he spoke about Castiel's kind. Sam could see that Castiel was distressed, he understood why as well since he wasn't blind. Sam knew Dean had a thing for Castiel, hell it was so obvious from their eye-fucking alone. But now he wasn't so sure if those feelings Dean felt about Castiel existed. Dean had been a major asshole towards Castiel in the past hour that the angel had been with them. He had thrown so many insults at Castiel, without including the countless ones he made when Castiel didn't understand some of the insults and paid not a single ounce of respect towards Castiel. It seemed like Dean really truly hated Castiel, and Sam knew Castiel was feeling hurt over this. Castiel could have gotten angry and started to beat up Dean but instead he just sat there looking like a kicked puppy. His blue eyes still shone with guilt and melancholy as he watched Dean's chest rise and fall in his sleep.

"Cas…" Sam started. "This has gotta be something Anti-Cupid did to him."

"He made Dean hate me." Castiel said hoarsely. "Because I made a mistake."

"Maybe there's a way to reverse it? You never know." Sam suggested placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "We'll find a way to reverse it and have Dean head over heels for you in no time." Castiel looked up at Sam before he sighed and looked down to the floor.

"Perhaps Gabriel could help. He knows all sorts of jokes, even ones as cruel as this." Castiel mumbled. He stood up quickly. "I must return to Heaven and ask."

"Alright Cas." Sam said but Castiel had already disappeared with a sound of fluttering wings. Sam looked over to his sleeping brother and frowned.

_'Why on earth would you agree to a deal with a monster?' _He wondered.

As Castiel touched down in Heaven he was instantly aware of his brother Gabriel's presence before him.

"Hello Gabriel." He greeted trying to remain calm despite the urge he felt to just sit in a corner and mope.

"Hey Cassy, what's the matter?" Gabriel asked. "You're not looking so good, trouble with the Winchester boys?"

"No…well yes…Dean he…" Castiel stammered unsure of where to start off. "There were things that…I mean Anit-Cupid he…"

"Cassy, come here." Gabriel said motioning for him to follow him. Castiel followed him wordlessly and found himself sitting with Gabriel in his favourite Heaven, the Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man who had drowned in a bathtub. Castiel felt himself relax slightly and he started to calm down. After a few moments of silence that Castiel used to calm down somewhat Gabriel spoke up.

"Now tell me Castiel, what happened?" He asked.

"Dean hates me." Castiel blurted out. "He really hates me."

"I guess that means I have to go and smite him." Gabriel said standing up.

"No! Gabriel!" Castiel exclaimed grabbing the edge of his brother's jacket. "Do not smite him!"

"I was joking Cassy." Gabriel said with a small chuckle. "How did this happen? Did you do something?"

"Well…Dean got hit by a cupid and confessed to me. But I thought he was joking so I rejected him…" Castiel looked to his brother nervously for a second to see his reaction. Gabriel just sat there with him listening intently, so he continued. "But I had no idea that by rejecting him I was sending him to his death. A being calling himself Anti-Cupid had been taking the hearts of those who were rejected by those they confessed to. Dean left and found him, I have no idea as to what happened but when we found Dean he was with Anti-Cupid under a trance. After I killed him Dean fell unconscious…when he woke up…he just…he just hated me."

"Anti-Cupid…" Gabriel hummed thoughtfully. "I remember his stunts last year. Did you see Anti-Cupid do anything to Dean-o?" Castiel instantly remembered the kiss that Anti-Cupid had given to Dean and his grace flared out angrily. "Whoa! Cassy calm down, what did he do?"

"Kissed him and touched his chest." Castiel bit out in an angry low voice.

"Oh." Gabriel said. "He really wanted to mess with you didn't he? Well I guess I'll have to see how Dean-o is for myself."

"He is asleep at the moment." Castiel answered. "He is too 'tired' to 'deal' with 'winged dicks'." Using his fingers to mark each quote he made.

"Cassy, haven't we talked about the air quotes before?" Gabriel said frowning. Castiel pouted slightly with a frown at being reprimanded about finger quotations yet again. The two sat in silence for a while before Castiel was hit with a shocking thought.

"Gabriel, what if it stays this way? What if Dean hates me forever?" Castiel asked alarmed.

"We'll fix this Cassy, don't worry." Gabriel said. "I'm sure it's just a tiny curse that will only last a few days."

"But-"

"Have faith baby brother." Gabriel said. "I doubt that it's a permanent curse."

"I hope you are right Gabriel." Castiel mumbled.

_'I hope I am too.' _Gabriel thought as he smiled reassuringly at Castiel.

**X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X**

Sam sat on his bed with his hands clenched tightly together as Dean sat at the table of their motel cleaning a few of their guns. Dean had been almost normal since Castiel had left but his behaviour was still concerning.

_'I wonder if Gabriel can really help?' _Sam thought.

"You called?" A familiar amused voice said near him. Sam jumped and fell onto the floor having the slightly normal reaction to when Castiel and Gabriel or another angel appeared in the room. However Dean did not. He picked up one of the loaded shotguns, pointed it at the two angels and pulled the trigger without hesitation. Gabriel and Castiel disappeared for a moment but reappeared behind Dean while Sam pulled the gun away from him.

"I see what you mean Cassy." Gabriel said. "Someone's shoved a stick up his ass, a not so pleasant stick."

"Gabriel." Dean greeted with a smirk. "Wasn't expecting you down here."

"You're picking on my baby bro, I had to come down." Gabriel said. Dean looked to Castiel who stood beside Gabriel.

"Hello Dean…" Castiel said managing to keep a straight tone.

"Go to hell." Dean replied narrowing his eyes.

"He did, to save your sorry ass." Gabriel said as Castiel looked at his feet. Gabriel pushed Dean onto his chair and started inspecting him.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed in anger.

"Shush you mud monkey." Gabriel hissed. He flicked open Dean's mouth and looked inside before checking the inside of his ears, up his nose and finally in his eyes. Dean sat there getting more and more agitated by the second.

"Stop touching me!" He roared his irises turning black again. Gabriel held Dean down with one hand while he opened his eyelids wider with the other. Dean started to bitch and struggle against Gabriel's grip.

"Stop moving you silly…" Gabriel's sentence was never finished as he stopped talking completely. Dean had already stopped cursing and struggling by the time Gabriel had said 'moving'. His eyes returned to their normal green colour again and Gabriel released him. Dean sat up glaring at Gabriel.

"You done?" he asked.

"Don't get pissy with me Dean." Gabriel said completely seriously. "I like you, but I will smite you."

"Go ahead." Dean huffed flicking his head to the right to avoid looking at the archangel. "You dicks with wings might actually do me a favour." Gabriel smirked and placed two fingers to Dean's forehead. He fell backwards and slumped awkwardly in the chair as he fell unconscious.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

"Relax Sammy, he's only unconscious." Gabriel said stepping back as Sam rushed over to his elder brother. After checking over him, content with the fact that he was okay, Sam stood up properly and looked to Gabriel.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" He asked, his hazel eyes wide and filled with hope.

"He's been cursed by Anti-Cupid…" Gabriel said. "Now I haven't actually seen this done to anyone before and I've only heard snippets of what it could do."

"What is it?" Castiel asked. "I have never heard of this before."

"Well what I think happened was that Anti-Cupid made Dean-o hate you to knock you off your pedestal. Either that or he was in love with Dean-o and knew he had the hots for Cassy, I don't know." Gabriel shrugged before continuing. "Whatever the reason Dean-o hates Cassy because of it. It's probably because you rejected him Cassy. Anti-Cupid sweet talks the victim, makes them see things in a pessimistic way if you will. Since they're so heartbroken they agree to anything. 'Oh please make the pain stop' 'I don't want to live without her' that sort of mumbo jumbo."

"So…because Cas hurt Dean's feelings…Dean let himself be cursed? Dean's a hunter, he would never agree to something like that. The only reason he would make a deal was…well you know." Sam said trailing off. He didn't particularly like talking about how Dean had gone to the pit.

"How long was Dean-o missing for?" Gabriel asked leaning back on his heels.

"I dunno, about…more than fifteen minutes." Sam answered.

"That's an awful long time to talk to Anti-Cupid." Gabriel said. "Maybe Anti-Cupid planted some thoughts into little Dean-o's head."

"Such as?" Sam asked.

"Hm…well…" Gabriel trailed off rubbing his chin in a thoughtful motion. "Maybe something about angels being mighty and humans being…well inferior? I don't know."

"He said things that would make Dean accept an offer?" Castiel suggested.

"That's right Cassy." Gabriel answered. "If only we could find out what, let me try and search around in that empty noggin of his."

"Gabriel stop! Dean does not like having angels in his mind." Castiel exclaimed but Gabriel had already put his hand on Dean's forehead with his eyes closed. Castiel bit his bottom lip nervously, if Dean woke up he was going to be very angry and he was already angry enough just by seeing Castiel's face. Gabriel jerked violently away from Dean with a gasp.

"Gabriel, are you okay?" Castiel asked quickly. Gabriel stood up properly and wiped his forehead.

"Wow…okay so I don't know how long Anti-Cupid's been around but that was a damn pain to get through." Gabriel said.

"What did you find?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. I couldn't get through the blockade there. The only thing I know is that Dean was entirely opposed to the idea. I just don't know what pushed him to agree to the deal." Gabriel answered.

"What do we do then Gabriel?" Castiel asked alarmed. "What if D-"

"Relax Cassy, I do have an idea." Gabriel said grinning cheekily.

"Which is?" Sam asked. "If it involves trapping Dean in another reality then no way."

"No nothing like that. We've got to get our buddy Dean-o to fall in love with Cassy." Gabriel hummed.

"How?"

"What?"

Two questions were asked at once and Gabriel frowned at Sam and Castiel.

"For Sammy's question of 'how' well isn't it obvious? We get my little bro Cassy here to woo your big brother Dean-o and sweep him off his feet." Sam looked from Gabriel to Castiel twice before he burst out laughing.

"Cas? Trying to make Dean fall in love with him?" Sam asked. "Pick-up lines and dates?"

"Yep, laugh it up Sammy." Gabriel said. "It is a weird thing to imagine, but anyway, this needs to be done because if Dean falls in love with Castiel then the curse will probably be broken."

"Oh." Sam said his laughter stopping immediately. "That's a good point." The two of them turn to Castiel who looks bewildered.

"I have to try and make Dean fall in love with me?" He asked. "How? I-I do not even know how to 'flirt' as Dean calls it."

"You've got these sexy bitches here." Gabriel laughed slinging an arm around Sam's shoulders bringing him down to his level and motioning to himself and Sam. Sam chuckled.

"Yeah Cas, don't worry we'll help you." Sam said. Castiel still looked at them with large frightened blue eyes.

"I feel this will be…awkward." Castiel said.

"It probably will but suck it up." Gabriel said. "We're going to teach you how to do this hopefully right."

**X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X**

Dean woke up the following morning to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. A lazy smiled crossed his face at the promise of waking up to food first thing in the morning without having to pack up and hit the road straight away. They ganked, well technically Castiel ganked but Dean wasn't going to accept it, Anti-Cupid so there was no reason to stay in this town that had it bad for Valentine's Day. As Dean opened his eyes he sat up still smiling hoping for a plate of good breakfast instead of greasy diner food. His happy mood was instantly spoiled when his eyes landed on Castiel standing beside his bed. It was quite comical the way he looked clutching a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs with an apron tossed over normal clothes without his trench coat that read 'Kiss the Cook' in curvy pink letters. Dean was confused to the pink letters but his best guess was Gabriel had done it.

"Good Morning Dean." Castiel greeted monotonously.

"Go to hell Castiel." Dean answered taking the plate off him and starting to eat the food off it happily. Castiel sent a worried look to Gabriel and Sam who just gave gestures to encourage him.

"So…how…how are you this morning?" Castiel asked shifting awkwardly on his feet.

"I was feeling great until you showed your dick face." Dean answered between mouthfuls of food. Castiel cast another look to Gabriel and Sam who just made more gestures to him.

"Um…would you…" Castiel licked his lips and flexed his fingers before he continued speaking. "Would you like to…to go…out?" Dean opened his mouth with narrowed eyes and already Castiel could tell he was going to make some sort of rude comment so he spoke instead. "Sam and Gabriel are coming too of course." He blurted out even though it wasn't true. "I lost the um…rock paper scissors match so I um…had to ask the um…'bitching elder brother if he wanted to go out'." Castiel was quoting some of his elder brother's words. Dean sat on the edge of the mattress close to Castiel setting the now empty plate of eggs and bacon on his knees.

"So Castiel," Dean started narrowing his eyes at the angel before him. "Are you saying I'm a bitch?"

"N-no I-I-I…" Castiel stammered but his stammering was lost to Dean's ears as a voice floated into his head.

**_'He is lying. He does think you are a bitch. You constantly call him for help 'oh help me Castiel help me'. Please, he probably thinks you are pathetic.' _**

"Yeah you think I'm a bitch don't you?" Dean asked glaring up at the angel who was still stammering slightly. "It makes sense doesn't it? I always call for your freaking help I could just do it myself but no I call you. So you think I'm a bitch."

"No…Dean I…" Dean went to interrupt him but Castiel's hands were on his face so quickly he was shocked into silence. He could feel Castiel's thumbs twitch against is cheekbones as if they were just itching to rub them. Castiel lifted Dean's face towards him so they could look each other in the eye.

"Dean I do not think you are a bitch." Castiel said seriously. "I am always happy to assist you…even though you could be a bit kinder with your prayers." Castiel totally misses Gabriel and Sam signalling him about that being a bad idea to say. But Dean seemed to miss the comment. His green eyes were wide and locked in a staring competition with Castiel's serious blue ones. Dean was overcome with a new feeling, he couldn't even make a comment about Gabriel and Sam's ridiculous gestures. He felt strangely warm even though a 'winged dick' was touching him. He resisted the urge he felt to allow his eyes to flutter closed.

"Dean?" Castiel said his voice low and his breath just tickling Dean's nose.

"Yeah let's go out or something." He said without a thought. He flicked his eyes away from Castiel's piercing gaze and swore he felt his cheeks redden.

**_'Are you blushing like a schoolgirl?'_**

"Good." Castiel said smiling. Dean swallowed a lump in his throat.

**_'Tell him to let go of you. Why is he touching you anyway? He is an angel and you are human.' _**

"Let go of my face." Dean said.

"Okay Dean." Castiel answered letting go of his face as requested. Dean stood up and quickly retreated to the bathroom while Gabriel gave two thumbs up to Castiel who just smiled. In the bathroom Dean locked the door and sat on the toilet running his hands over his face. He felt cold now without Castiel's hands on his face, it was kind of disturbing.

**_'Why are you thinking of? Why did you accept his proposal?'_**

_'I don't know…' _Dean thought in response to the voice.

**_'Do you really think he could like you? You are a human, a tainted one at that. This is probably his way to tease you. Sam and Gabriel are following along as well so it is not a date. Don't even get your hopes us because you will be met with disappointment.' _**

_'Yeah…Cas doesn't feel the way I feel…' _Dean thought dejectedly.

"Dean." Sam called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" Dean sighed irritably.

"We're leaving to look at the town after you dress." Sam answered probably leaning on the door as he spoke.

"Why? We're finished business, why can't we just leave?" Dean whined.

**_'See, whinny bitch.' _**

"Just…humour me okay?" Sam asked.

"Fine." Dean hissed.

**_'Are you a pussy Dean Winchester? Is that why you hiss? I thought you might bark like the bitch you are.' _**

The voice in his head wasn't really annoying, it was actually quite comforting. It was a voice that told him the truth, the harsh reality of things and the way he'd been deluding himself for so long. It was nice to finally have someone tell him these things, to put him down. In all honesty Dean had no problem with the voice, it kept him from getting hurt and he didn't want to feel such pain again. Dean turned on the shower water fixing the temperature up to a temperature he would feel comfortable in. He stripped off his clothes and dumped them on the floor beside the toilet before climbing into the shower. After about five minutes he was dried, dressed and ready to go out. He was feeling slightly iffed about going with Castiel but he could probably easily lose him and find some chick to bang. Unfortunately Sam wasn't letting him drive.

**X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X**

Castiel walked with Dean around the love decorated town. He gazed around at the different sorts of decorations and products being sold at a few shops. He was confused at some of the things people were selling, why buy a white stuffed bear? What does that mean? He dragged his thoughts away from the Valentine's Day products and let his mind focus on Dean. How on earth was he going to woo Dean? Sure Gabriel and Sam had talked to him about how to go about it but it was still confusing to him. He glanced nervously at Dean who was walking with his hands in the pockets of his jeans glaring at everything. Gabriel and Sam had ditched them, thanks to Gabriel teleporting Sam to the other side of the town, which left Dean with Castiel. Dean had tried to leave Castiel, he even shot out in a full blown sprint to try and get away from him. But every time he tried to leave Gabriel found him and zapped him back to Castiel. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. He didn't get to leave this annoyingly decorated town, he didn't get to drive his baby, he wasn't allowed to carry a weapon since it was more likely he would shoot Castiel before an actual supernatural being and he was stuck with Castiel for God knows how long.

"Dean." Castiel said licking his dry lips.

"What?" Dean grumbled.

"Would you like this?" Castiel was holding out a white furry teddy bear with a black shirt that had a large red heart on the front of it and a large pink bow on top of its head.

"No man, that's girly." Dean said rolling his eyes. Castiel lowered the bear and looked at it intently as if trying to see why it was girly. Dean decided to have a look at the lame cards on a rack outside a shop since going too far away from Castiel would end in Gabriel zapping him right next to the angel. He held up a card that looked like a door and opened it with a confused frown on his face. The card on the inside read 'You're a-DOOR-able. Happy Valentine's Day'

**_'How sickening.' _**The voice in Dean's head piped up. **_'Who could honestly be happy about that card? It is incredibly lame.' _**

_'I think that's the point.' _Dean said to it as he closed the card and set it back on the rack.

"Dean." Castiel said from behind him. Dean rolled his eyes and suppressed a groan as he turned around.

"What?" He asked. He glanced down to Castiel's hands as they were holding the bear he had shown him before. However the bear had a shirt that read 'You shook me all night long' and had a pair of sunglasses on instead of the bow on his head.

"Is that better?" Castiel asked. Dean was unaware of the small smile that flitted onto his face.

"At least it's less girly." He said rolling his eyes. Castiel held it out closer towards him and Dean raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I bought it for you." Castiel said. "It is yours."

"You bought me a freaking bear?" Dean asked narrowing his eyes. "Why?"

"Because I…um…" Castiel trailed off nervously and Dean waited impatiently.

"You what?" Dean asked. Castiel looked blank for a minute before he stepped into Dean's personal space suddenly and pushed the bear into his hands.

"Because I felt like it." He answered fixing Dean with a piercing gaze. Dean blinked and stepped back away from Castiel.

"U…um okay…thanks." He said awkwardly as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

**_'What is this?' _**The voice in his head said as Castiel started to lead them elsewhere.

"You are welcome Dean." Castiel said as they walked. Finding that apparently Dean was walking too slow Castiel grabbed his hand and held it firmly as they walked. Dean's stomach did a professional acrobatics number and his heart beat sped up a little more.

**_'Are you feeling…embarrassed? Nervous I would dare even say?' _**

_'No.' _Dean replied. But even in his own head he failed to sound convincing.

**_'You are.' _**The voice accused. **_'You are feeling that way. Oh have you deluded yourself into believing you have a chance with Castiel? An angel of the Lord? You are filth and he is pure. You are tainting him by touching him.' _**At the voice's words Dean tried to tug his hand away from Castiel's but the angel held on tight as he pulled Dean into a sweets shop. He noticed Dean seemed a little distressed but he wasn't angry, which was a good sign in Castiel's opinion. Gabriel had convinced him, after a small telepathic conversation, that he shouldn't let Dean push him around and make him feel bad. The curse was never going to be lifted if Castiel didn't take the wheel, so he did just that and he liked parts of Dean's reactions. The slight gasp that escaped his lips, the increase of his heartbeat, the dilation of his pupils and the way his cheeks flushed pink. It was adorable. He gazed upon the rows of treats and briefly wondered if Gabriel had stopped by. A woman walked over to the two of them with a bright smile holding a tray of heart shaped chocolates.

"Hello!" she greeted them cheerfully her eyes briefly flicking down to their joined hands.

"Hello." Castiel greeted. Dean kept silent looking slightly confused which confused Castiel but he decided not to make a comment.

"Would you and your boyfriend like to try one?" The woman asked holding the tray of heart shaped confections towards the two of them. Castiel nodded and picked one up in between his thumb and first finger.

"Thank you." He said before popping the chocolate heart in his mouth. He smiled at the sweet flavours that exploded on his tongue. He decided he liked chocolate. "That was delicious. Dean you should try one." Dean hadn't actually stopped looking away from the tray but he wasn't actually focused on it. Castiel tilted his head to the side a little and remembered part of what Gabriel had said to him while Dean had been unconscious.

_"Bro, you're going to have to be the man of this relationship." Gabriel said._

_"But Dean and I are both male…" Castiel said confused._

_"What I mean is that you're going to have to initiate the romance, you have to flirt with him and things like that." Gabriel replied with a circular motion of his hand._

_"But what do I do? What are things like that?" Castiel asked. Gabriel hummed thoughtfully and licked his lips._

_"Well, you've observed humans as I have over our long lives. You've seen happy couples correct?" Gabriel asked._

_"Yes, that is correct." Castiel said nodding._

_"Well remember some of the things they did. Hold hands while you walk with him, buy him presents, give him chocolate that's what I mean by things like that. I think you better start off small though." Gabriel said. _

_"Alright Gabriel…" Castiel said nodding but he was still confused._

Castiel thought briefly back to when he had seen a couple last year on Valentine's Day feeding each other chocolate treats. He picked up a chocolate heart and turned to Dean who was still supposedly day dreaming.

"Dean." He said squeezing his hand. Dean blinked and looked momentarily startled before he turned to Castiel.

"Yeah?" He asked. There was no note of annoyance and or anger in his tone which made Castiel smile.

"Do this." Castiel said opening is mouth. Dean must have been a little out of it because he did as requested and opened his mouth. "Try this." Castiel said popping the chocolate heart onto Dean's tongue and licking the remaining chocolate off his fingers. Dean closed his mouth as the woman holding the tray of chocolate hearts giggled. Dean slowly ate the chocolate and smiled a little at the sweetness of it.

"Do you like it?" Castiel asked from beside him. Dean almost jumped forgetting he was there. He felt Castiel squeeze his hand slightly again and all he could think about were Castiel's fingers brushing against his lips and teeth slightly.

"Y-yeah." Dean replied and he was definitely sure that he was blushing bright red.

**_'You are like a school girl.' _**The voice in his head taunted. Dean was aware of Castiel's heavy gaze on him and so he looked away from the angel's face.

**_'Cassy how are things going?' _**Gabriel's voice filled Castiel's head.

_'Dean is blushing.' _Castiel replied smiling at the look on Dean's face. He wouldn't say it aloud but the hunter looked quite adorable. Maybe he should have gotten that card with the door on it that Dean had looked at.

**_'Pics or it didn't happen. Take a picture of him with your phone.' _**Gabriel said. Castiel shrugged slightly and did as requested. Dean looked alarmed after Castiel had taken the photograph and returned his phone to his pocket.

"Can I get a box of these chocolates?" Castiel asked politely.

"Sure thing dear." The woman replied grinning from ear to ear at the two of them. Castiel pulled Dean along with him to buy the chocolate.

**_'This is surprising Dean.' _**A sarcastic cold voice filled his head. **_'You were so desperate to stop feeling something when you would see Castiel when you came to me. I gave you the cure and now you throw it back in my face? Such a way to honour a deal Dean.' _**In an instant Dean realised who the voice belonged to.

_'Anti-Cupid…' _Dean thought with shock.

**_'Yes. Hello once more Dean.' _**Anti-Cupid replied in his head.

"Dean." Castiel said breaking him from his conversation with Anti-Cupid.

"Yes?" He asked looking slightly bewildered. He looked around and realised they were in a diner sitting across from each other with their hands joined over the table.

"Here you go." Castiel said handing him a red box. Dean opened it up with one hand and saw it was the chocolate Castiel had fed him. The memory of the incident made his ears burn in embarrassment.

"Thanks." He said. Castiel smiled slightly and started to rub his thumb against the back of Dean's hand.

**_'You keep doing this and it's only going to hurt more. He rejected you remember? He is toying with you right now. Perhaps a bet made with his elder brother. He took a photo of you when you decided to blush like a sixteen year old girl. He could be laughing at you, you will never know because they are trained to not show emotions. It is probably right that he is laughing at you. You are a human, you are weak and you are an emotional wreck. How can someone so unstable be with an angel who is perfect?' _**Anti-Cupid continued trying to bring Dean feel bad. Dean started to feel stabs of pain in his heart but as Castiel continued to gently rub circles on his hand with his thumb those pains numbed down and he barely felt them.

"Here you go dears." Their waitress said setting down their food. Castiel had a cheeseburger while Dean had a bacon cheeseburger and a side of apple pie.

"You ordered me this?" Dean asked.

"I know your food preferences." Castiel replied smiling. He released Dean's hand so that he could eat and Dean gasped at the instant cold feeling that washed over his body. His face scrunched up in a frown and he started to silently eat his burger. Noticing his change in demeanour Castiel spoke up.

"Dean, is something the matter?" He asked.

"Shut up you winged dick I'm trying to eat." Dean grumbled before taking another bite of his burger. Castiel's eyebrows rose before he frowned and started to eat his own burger.

_'Something is wrong…' _Castiel thought. _'He was fine with me holding his hand and then when I had let go he became distant again.' _Castiel watched Dean intently as he ate his food. _'What is going on in his head? He often appears to be in deep thought.' _

"Hey guys how's it going?" Sam asked as he walked over to their table with Gabriel.

"Where have you two been?" Dean asked irritably as he narrowed his eyes at them.

"Shopping for things." Sam shrugged scooting in next to Dean. He roped Dean into a conversation which distracted the hunter from the two angels opposite him.

"How's Dean-o going Cassy?" Gabriel asked.

"He was fine…until now. No insults or anything hurtful." Castiel replied. "I do not understand why he suddenly changed."

"Did you do anything bad?" Gabriel asked.

"No. We were holding hands and then when I let go he got angry again." Castiel answered frowning.

"Maybe he wanted you to keep holding your hand Cassy. Try it now." Gabriel said motioning to Dean's right hand left alone on the table top.

"Dean." Castiel called to catch his attention.

"What do you want you piece of…" Dean trailed off without finishing his sentence as Castiel covered his hand with his own. Dean's eyes fell to their hands and he just stared at them with a shocked expression before he relaxed a little and tried to continue his conversation with Sam stuttering every now and again.

"Interesting…" Gabriel hummed. "I think when you touch him it does something to his curse."

"Perhaps it is because of the mark I left on his shoulder." Castiel put forth. "It still has traces of my grace in it."

"Those scraps of grace might be fighting off the curse when it comes in contact with your full grace. Whatever's going on inside Dean-o's head might be fixed faster with more physical contact." Gabriel said. Castiel briefly lifts his hand off Dean's to set his plate to the side. With the loss of contact Dean shivered slightly as a wave of ice rolls over him. Dean glares at Castiel and Gabriel as they continue to talk.

**_'They are probably laughing at you.' _**Anti-Cupid said in his head. **_'You could always go off by yourself.' _**

_'That's a good idea but they're not laughing at me.' _Dean replied as he finished his apple pie. He listened to Sam talk about Gabriel playing tricks on a few people but watched Castiel from the corner of his eye. Castiel brought out his phone and in a few seconds Gabriel was laughing hysterically.

**_'Castiel may hold his tongue to stop his laughter from spilling out but the archangel Gabriel is openly laughing at you. I used to be a cupid, I know a little how angels behave. Castiel especially.' _**Anti-Cupid said. He laughed darkly in Dean's head. **_'Castiel is only deceiving you, using you to get something that he wants. You are entertainment for him, for all angels. They love to watch humans being true to their disgusting selves. It only serves to prove that they are more superior than you, which gives them the right to push you around.'_** Dean scowled at the words and clenched his hands closed tightly. **_'You have been called a 'righteous man' before but who really is the righteous one in their minds? Compare a human to an angel and what do you believe is the better race?' _**

"Dean?" Sam asked waving a hand in front of his brother's face. Dean's eyes flicked to him angrily and Sam jumped out the booth falling onto his backside. Dean's eyes went black again.

**_'Just leave.' _**Anti-Cupid said to him. Dean stood up and walked over his brother leaving the diner only slightly away that Sam, Castiel and Gabriel were going to follow him. As soon as he got out of the diner he started sprinting like his life depended on it.

**_'Keep running.' _**Anti-Cupid urged. Dean obeyed and continued to sprint.

"Dean!" Sam was calling after him.

"I'll go get him." Gabriel said disappearing only to flicker back instantly.

"What happened?" Sam asked keeping an eye on his brother as he ran.

"I don't know, but I think it's best if we follow that moron." Gabriel said.

Dean ended up at the warehouse where he first met Anti-Cupid. He stumbled up the stairs and collapsed on the floor in one of the first rooms breathing heavily.

**_'Yes, just stay here.' _**Anti-Cupid said gently. Dean shivered as he started to feel a little colder. **_'We can have a nice chat.' _**

_'Chat?' _Dean thought confused to what they would talk about.

**_'You have to be more careful Dean, you will only go through pain again if you screw up like you always do.' _**Anti-Cupid said. Unlike the other times today when he spoke his voice was loud and sounded so much like Anti-Cupid's lips were right next to his ear. The feeling made him feel uncomfortable and cold. Dean rolled onto his back and sighed as he calmed down his breathing.

**_'Maybe you should try and come to me.' _**Anti-Cupid said. **_'I would never hurt you, I would be honest to you like I have been. I do not lie, I have no need to do so. I would cherish you more than that angel would.' _**Dean wasn't liking the direction of the conversation. He rolled around as his head started to hurt. It was as if someone was bashing the back of his head with a bat repeatedly.

_'Stop talking.' _He thought shutting his eyes tightly and pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes.

"Dean?" He could hear someone calling him, he had no idea if it was Sam or Castiel or Gabriel. He rolled around on the ground as the pain in his head intensified.

**_'Dean do you like being hurt?' _**Anti-Cupid asked. **_'Do you get a kick out of it?' _**Dean continued rolling around as if it would help clear up the pain in his head.

"Dean? Are you here?" He heard Sam calling, at least he was pretty sure it was Sam. He ran his hands through his short hair and held onto the back of his head. He felt himself hit a wall and groaned. Dean tried to push him up and steady himself with the wall but it suddenly fell apart and he was falling towards the ground. He yelled out in shock and braced for the impact but a completely different one came. Dean wasn't sure what happened but he was pretty sure he was just tackled. He was sitting on something in the midst of a mass amount of shrubbery. His green eyes darted around confused and shocked.

"Sorry." A gravelly voice apologised from beside his ear. "I could not get my landing right." Castiel was holding him tightly around the waist, Dean was lying on top of him with his chin over his shoulder. Dean pushed himself up a little so he could see Castiel. Staring into his saviour's bright blue eyes he was filled with warmth and the pain in his head immediately drained away.

"Castiel." He said suddenly. "Thank you."

"Dean are you okay?" Castiel asked frowning slightly. "You worried me."

"I…Castiel I…" Dean trailed off. His heart was beating hard and his stomach felt so very airy. His chest was practically pressed to Castiel's and their legs were tangled together. He started to feel the throbbing in the back of his head again and groaned.

"Dean?" Castiel asked worriedly.

"Cas I need help." Dean mumbled fixing Castiel with a worried look.

"Dean what d-" Dean managed to get the strength to cover Castiel's lips with his hands.

"Something happened, I don't know what nothing feels right. Anti-Cupid did something to me, I have no idea what it is but I can hear him in my head. Ngh." Dean groaned and held his head with one hand. "I don't know what's happening but I can't control it. Cas you gotta help me."

"Help you how Dean?" Castiel asked when Dean moved his hand away. "Dean how do I help you?"

"Cas…" Dean said before he fell backwards unconscious.


	5. Chapter Five -Lets Have Dinner

Chapter Five –Let's Have Dinner

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I feel really motivated to continue x3_

_Slight Sabriel in this chapter :3_

_As per usual I do not own the Supernatural Characters_

* * *

"So Dean didn't say anything else?" Sam asked. They had gone back to the motel room to lay Dean down while he was unconscious. Castiel was now being questioned by Gabriel and Sam as he tried to make sense of Dean's words.

"He also mentioned Anti-Cupid was talking to him, that he was in his head." Castiel said.

"That would explain something I guess." Gabriel said.

"Such as?" Sam asked.

"The curse could be making it seem like Anti-Cupid is talking to him, telling him things to keep him depressed or angry and whenever he succeeds Dean-o's eyes go black." Gabriel answered. "I'm just going out on limbs here, I've never really hear of this sort of thing before. It's really hard to judge. The only person who could tell us more would be Dean-o." Castiel held his hands together tightly. When he had spoken to Dean before he passed out he was certain that was the actual Dean and not the emotional wreck he had been talking to most of the day. He was also certain that Dean would revert back to the way. Perhaps Gabriel was right? Maybe when he got into more bodily contact with Dean the remaining grace in his mark on Dean allowed him to fight the curse. They had landed in quite an intimate position when Castiel had saved him from falling off the two story warehouse. He needed a way to get closer to him, to touch him more and coax his grace into breaking Dean's curse.

"Gabriel, Sam." Castiel said looking up at the two. "What should I do to make Dean love me now?"

"Take him to dinner." Gabriel suggested. "If he wakes up. Go to someplace he likes, a local bar maybe?"

"No, no, no bad idea." Sam said. "Take him to a restaurant."

"Why?" Gabriel asked. "He'll just get irritated won't he?"

"Yes but if he goes to a bar he could ditch Cas for some other chick and bang her." Sam pointed out. "It's best if you just go to a restaurant."

"True." Gabriel said. "Hey and maybe if everything goes well Cassy might get a little lucky." Gabriel winked and Castiel looked confused.

"Stop it Gabe." Sam laughed nudging the archangel with his elbow.

"What do I do when we go to dinner?" Castiel asked. "To make him talk to me I mean."

"Try to hold his hand, when you're not touching him he gets angry. If he doesn't let you hold his hand then just brush your leg against his." Gabriel said. Dean groaned and rolled around obviously starting to wake up.

"You two go somewhere else and talk, I'll try and convince Dean to go to the dinner." Sam said.

"Alright Sammy, come on Cassy." Gabriel said. "Dinner's at seven, make sure he isn't late." The two of them disappeared in a flutter of wings. Dean yawned and sat up on his motel bed.

"Hey Sammy." He said somewhat tiredly.

"Hey Dean." Sam replied. "If you keep falling asleep like that I'll have to call you Sleeping Beauty."

"Whatever Samantha." Dean replied rolling his eyes. "So where did the dicks go?"

"Dean…" Sam said frowning. "Stop calling them dicks, they've helped use quite a bit."

"And at times where we needed help the most they were useless." Dean bit out harshly. Sam glared at his brother and readied himself to retort to Dean's unpleasant words. He took a deep breath instead.

_'Calm down Sam, this is just Anti-Cupid making Dean say stupid things.' _He thought rubbing his temples and taking another deep breath.

"Dean you're going out to dinner with Cas tonight." Sam said after he calmed down.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed angrily. "Why?" Sam bit his lip, he hadn't thought about what to say when Dean asked why so he just made something up on the spot.

"You suggested it before you fell unconscious." Sam answered. "You wouldn't want to break a promise would you?"

"Fuck that." Dean grumbled. "No way in hell I'm going to dinner with that son of a bitch."

"Dean come on…" Sam groaned he bit his lip again. "You wouldn't want to be more of a dick than Cas and Gabe now would you?" Dean opened his mouth to reply but started to think about Sam's words.

_'Sorry Gabe, sorry Cas.' _Sam thought. _'You guys aren't dicks, but this Dean sure is.' _

"Alright, I'll go to the freaking dinner." Dean grumbled. "Only to prove I'm not as big of a dick as those angels."

"So you're going to wear your suit and everything?" Sam asked just to make sure his brother wasn't going to go out to a restaurant with Castiel in something shaggy.

"Of course." Dean huffed. "What time do I have to be ready?" Sam snickered thinking that Dean sounded kind of like a girl with that sentence.

"Be ready by seven, I think Cas is coming to pick you up." Sam answered.

"Oh joy." Dean groaned rolling his eyes. He walked towards the bathroom then sighed somewhat sadly before walking inside. Sam decided to call Gabriel but as he turned around the archangel was already standing there grinning.

"Hey Sammy." He said. "Cassy is gonna be ready before seven, I just gave him a few things to reflect on."

"Oh alright, Dean's going for sure. I'm not sure if he'll be a dick or not." Sam told him.

"I heard, do you think I'm a dick Sammy?" Gabriel asked frowning slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, no! Of course not!" Sam exclaimed quickly. "I just said it so that Dean would agree to go."

"Uh-huh…sure." Gabriel replied rolling his eyes.

"It's the truth Gabe." Sam said sincerely. "I don't think you're a dick at all."

"Prove it." Gabriel replied fixing Sam with hard eyes, he had no smile on his face which made Sam swallow nervously. His heart started thumping loudly in his chest and he was certain Gabriel would be able to hear it. He slowly took hold of Gabriel's elbow and looked down at him through his eyelashes.

"Gabriel I don't think…" He started swallowing another lump in his throat. "I don't think in any way that you're a…" He leaned towards Gabriel who stood there unmoving gazing up at Sam with his caramel coloured eyes.

"Sammy!" Dean called from the bathroom causing Sam to jump startled. "Do we have any pie?" Sam turned and saw that the door was closed. He had worried that his brother had caught him about to kiss an archangel.

"I don't know Dean, I'll go buy some." Sam called back.

"Sweet." Dean replied. Sam turned back to speak to Gabriel only to find the spot he had occupied vacant.

"Damn." Sam muttered. He cursed his brother for interrupting him and sighed. He thought back to the hard gaze Gabriel had given him and shuddered before he realised.

"Shit…" He cursed. "I just tried to kiss an archangel."

**X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X**

When seven pm rolled around Dean was waiting patiently in their motel room as Sam messed around on his laptop since they had no other case to work on. Dean sat dressed in his FBI black suit and blue striped tie, he had cleaned up shockingly well and Sam suspected it was because deep down he wanted to look nice for Castiel. As the clock hit 7:01 PM Dean started to get agitated.

"He's late." He hissed.

"By one minute Dean, calm down." Sam said rolling his eyes. There was a knock at their door and Dean got up to answer it. Sam kept his eyes glued to his laptop as he read some slabs of text on a site he remembered finding during the time they had found out about the Supernatural books. He heard Dean gasp slightly and tore his eyes away from the line he was reading. He could see Castiel standing in the doorway dressed not in his usual tax accountant get up. He wore a pair of black dress pants that hugged his legs kindly, a dark blue dress shirt, and a tight fitted black blazer left unbuttoned. Dean was standing there gawking at him like an idiot to which Sam laughed at.

"When are you bringing him back Cas?" Sam decided to ask. Hearing his voice Dean snapped out of his trance and frowned.

"I am unsure, but I assure you I will bring Dean back safely." Castiel said to Sam.

"You two have fun." Sam chuckled. Castiel nodded and turned to Dean.

"You look very attractive Dean." Castiel said taking his hand and pulling him out of the doorway and into the hall so they wouldn't disturb Sam. Dean's expression changed as Castiel squeezed his hand, it turned to an almost flustered type of expression.

"T-thanks." Dean stammered. "You…you um…you look great…really great." Castiel smiled at Dean and flew them to the front of the restaurant where Gabriel had helped him book a reservation earlier. As they walked in through the front door Castiel kept hold of Dean's hand all the way from the front of the restaurant to their table.

"Here are your menus sirs." Their waitress beamed as she passed them the food menu and the drinks list.

"Thank you." Castiel said flicking his eyes briefly to the woman before returning to Dean. He smiled again and started to rub circles into Dean's hand as the waitress walked away. Dean's cheeks flushed pink at the contact but he said nothing and didn't move his hand away as he started skimming the menu to decide on something to eat. Castiel did the same despite the fact he did not need to eat food. Dean skimmed the menu for a little while longer before deciding on his meal. Castiel kept his eyes on him practically the whole time, Dean could feel his bold gaze on him even though he had lifted his menu up to block the angel's face.

**_'Oh and here comes pathetic schoolgirl Dean again.' _**The voice of Anti-Cupid said in his mind. Dean winced slightly and wanted to move his hand away from Castiel's in hopes it would stop his blushing but he liked holding Castiel's hand.

**_'You are pathetic Winchester, you seriously feel this way after what he said to you? After how he rejected you?' _**Anti-Cupid went on. Dean slipped his hand away from Castiel's reluctantly and avoided eye contact with the angel across from him. **_'You are only opening yourself up for pain.'_**

"Dean." Castiel said gently.

**_'Listen to that tone, he believes you are a child and it is true. Castiel has been alive for hundreds of years.' _**

"What?" Dean asked.

**_'Why even grace him with an answer?' _**

"Is there something wrong?" Castiel asked.

**_'Like he doesn't already know. It should be obvious.'_**

"No." Dean answered.

**_'Good.' _**

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked frowning.

"Yes." Dean replied looking down at his hands. "Everything's fine." Castiel sighed.

**_'You've annoyed him now.' _**Dean was starting to get a headache from Anti-Cupid's voice. Ever since he woke up he had been talking to him, telling him that he was wasting his time or that his suit looked crap. He was starting to wish it would just go away.

"Dean I will not press the issue further…but I do hope we can enjoy the time we have now." Castiel said with a small smile tugging at his lips. Dean found himself smiling back. The waitress came around to take their orders and Anti-Cupid decided to get chatty again.

**_'I have to say I am disappointed in you Dean.' _**He said. **_'I mean you are filling yourself to the brim with false hope. You are setting up a house of cards only to watch them fall. He's probably checking out your waitress as we speak.' _**Dean looked tiredly up at Castiel, his heart was thudding heavily in his chest and his stomach was teaming with butterflies. His eyes widened as he found Castiel staring back at him. Castiel was completely focused on him, he wasn't even swayed by the attractive young waitress serving them who obviously had her eyes set on Castiel in a hungry manner.

_'I can't blame her.' _A tiny part of Dean's brain called out through the darkness of Anti-Cupid's other words. _'He looks so fucking hot.' _With that thought it was like there was an explosion in Dean's mind. He felt warmth fill his entire being as he continued to stare into Castiel's beautiful blue eyes. He started to feel more relaxed as he gazed at Castiel, it was as if a weight was being lifted off his head. He smiled a little wider and reached across the table to take Castiel's hand in his own. He opened his mouth to say something when a memory from a few days ago was brought back to his mind.

_"Cas I have something to tell you." Dean said._

_ "Yes Dean?" Castiel asked._

_"Cas…I kinda sorta…" Dean stammered on his words for a bit and Castiel just frowned in confusion._

_"What Dean?" he asked._

_"I…I l-love you okay?" Dean replied. Castiel's eyes widened a small fraction at his confession._

_"Dean…" Castiel started after a few moments of silence._

_"Yes Cas?" Dean asked. His hands fidgeted nervously and his right arm lay on the table reaching for his phone._

_ "Dean, I understand." Castiel said almost coldly. "But I do not feel the same way. I am sorry." _

The warm feeling filling him up instantly disappeared and he was filled with emptiness. At the absence of the feeling and the memory resurfacing Dean snatched his hand away from Castiel's and refused to look at him. Castiel frowned sadly at this but said nothing about it. The two continued on with their dinner.

**X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X**

Castiel walked Dean back to the motel room since Dean didn't want to be flown there. Their dinner and the returning walk had been awkwardly silent. Castiel had been trying to get Dean to speak but Dean just made it impossible. Castiel had hoped that he had gotten closer to breaking the curse on Dean when the hunter had initiated physical contact with him and even went so far as to smile at him. But it was all over in a moment and Dean had distanced himself from him again. They walked with a metre of space between them, whenever Castiel would step closer Dean would step away from him. Castiel had thought he would have enough common sense not to go out onto the road if he stepped closer but Dean had proven five minutes ago that he would step out into oncoming traffic so they didn't stand close. It hurt Castiel to have Dean acting this way and caused him to feel more guilt over what he had done. As they made it to the door Dean suddenly turned to Castiel with a confused look on his face.

"Why?" He asked. Castiel frowned in confusion.

"Why what?" Castiel asked.

"Why do you do this?" Dean asked.

"I…I do not understand." Castiel answered.

"What's the point of all this?" Dean asked throwing his hands up in the air exasperatedly. "Why are you trying so hard if you don't feel the way I do?" Castiel frowned.

"What makes you say that?" He asked without thinking.

"You rejected me." Dean hissed looking away from Castiel.

"I thought you were playing a prank on me. My brother is known as the Trickster you realise." Castiel answered.

"Mm, whatever." Dean said still refusing to look at Castiel. "I thought our 'profound bond' might have allowed you to understand how I felt. But I guess I was wrong." Dean had started to get angry, Castiel noticed this but he was going to persist.

"Dean listen to me." Castiel said putting his hand on the hunter's shoulder. "I made a mistake."

"You bet you did." Dean hissed shrugging off his hand. "Part of me wishes that Anti-Cupid did take my heart." Castiel's grace flared out angrily causing a few light bulbs in the hallway to burst. Dean flinched and made a move to open the door but Castiel grabbed him before he could. Castiel pressed Dean up against a wall and narrowed his eyes at Dean. Dean moved his head to the right to avoid looking at the pissed off angel but Castiel was having none of his shit.

"Look at me Dean." He demanded.

"Bite me." Dean bit out.

"Dean." Castiel growled. Dean bit his bottom lip for a moment before he met Castiel's angry gaze. Castiel could see his green eyes threatening to turn black at the conflict of emotions he had. He could practically feel Anti-Cupid taunting him behind Dean's beautiful green eyes.

**_"I have kissed the lips you will never get a chance to."_**

"Fuck that." Castiel growled at the memory of the kiss between Dean and Anti-Cupid. Dean looked alarmed to hear the angel of the Lord swearing but before he could make some sort of comment Castiel's lips covered his own. Dean's eyes widened to the size of saucers while Castiel's closed gently. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him closer towards him as he moved his lips possessively against Dean's. They were as soft as he had once imagined but nothing he had fantasized about could possibly compare to actually kissing Dean Winchester. There was slight movement from Dean's lips that Castiel guessed was hesitation due to the curse. Castiel was aware that either Sam or Gabriel had opened the door to the motel room but continued kissing Dean anyway. At the sound of laughter Castiel pulled back simultaneously groping Dean's ass at the same time because his hand was so close it couldn't resist. Dean's face was bright red and he was staring wide eyed at Castiel with his mouth open.

"We shall go out again tomorrow right?" Castiel asked amused at the reaction he was getting from _his_ hunter.

"A…" Dean breathed. "Y…Yeah."

"Goodnight Dean." Castiel said giving Dean a quick kiss on the lips before disappearing in a flutter of wings. Dean slowly turned around to open the door but was surprised to find it open with his younger brother standing in the doorway laughing at him with Gabriel behind him.

"S…Shut up Sammy!" Dean growled running off into the bathroom.

"I guess the date with Cassy went well." Gabriel laughed. "I'm gonna go pester my brother now, see you hot stuff." Gabriel slapped Sam's ass earning a yelp from the young hunter and disappeared. Sam blushed and closed the motel door.

* * *

_Ooo~ Who knows what Sam was looking at on his laptop? Who wants to know what Sam and Gabe got up to while Dean and Cas had their date?_


	6. Filler - Sam and Gabriel's Alone Time

_A filler chapter of sorts. It's going to take me a while to write the next chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed and followed or faved :3 Some of you might be disappointed with this chapter ahaha xD I just feel that way, but don't worry there will be a bit more in future~. I apologise for any mistakes I may have made._

_Just so people know I don't hate Wincest, nor do I like it. I could like it but meh *shrugs*_

_I do not own the Supernatural characters ;3;_

_Without further ado here's Sam and Gabe's own little date :3_

* * *

As Dean left for his date with Castiel Sam returned to his laptop to read fanfiction. Yes, fanfiction. He occasionally liked to read a few stories interested in what ideas people formed from their lives, though he steered clear of the Sam slash Dean stories or 'Wincest' fictions as he had seen them called occasionally. It was a guilty pleasure of his just as watching Doctor Sexy M.D was Dean's guilty pleasure. But Sam would be damned if he ever told Dean of his fixation. What else was he supposed to do when there was nothing for him to research? It was more important that they get rid of Dean's curse, but at the moment Castiel had that responsibility to look at. Sam only hoped their date went well.

**X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX**

Half an hour later Sam closed down his laptop after having finished read a fanfiction. He stood up and turned towards the fridge to get a drink only to step into the personal space of the archangel he had tried to kiss earlier that day.

"Gabriel!" Sam exclaimed not expecting to see him there.

"Heya Sammy." Gabriel said grinning. "I just went to check on those two chuckleheads, so far everything seems to be going well."

"Ah." Sam breathed. He paused for a minute frowning before he spoke again. "Gabe, do you think…do you think that this is working? Will Dean go back to normal?"

"I'm sure it's working Sam." Gabriel answered confidently. "Cassy just needs to take the necessary steps to capture Dean-o's heart. I can feel the curse weakening."

"Really? I don't even know if Dean's going to go back to normal or if this curse is just going to get worse…I just…I just can't tell…" Sam mumbled looking down at the motel room floor. Gabriel smiled softly at him and touched his cheek gently. Sam's eyes instantly shot up to meet Gabriel's beautiful ones.

"Trust me Sam, it's getting better." He said reassuringly. Surely enough Sam believed him, part of him argued that it was a trick but the majority of him knew to trust him. Sam opened his mouth to reply to what Gabriel had said but he was too distracted by the hand on his cheek. He felt Gabriel's palm leave his cheek slowly, fingers stroking his cheek lightly as they fell away from his face. His heart beat quickened and he started to squirm as Gabriel gazed at him smiling.

"Whatever shall we do to pass the time Sam?" Gabriel asked. Had his voice always been that husky?

"I…" Sam said before swallowing a nervous lump in his throat. "I don't know."

"Perhaps," Gabriel breathed drumming his fingers along Sam's neck slowly. "We should live out some of those fictions."

"What…" Sam swallowed nervously at the light touches of Gabriel's fingers. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean." Gabriel chuckled. "Those fanfictions." His voice was almost a whisper and it was incredibly sexy.

"Fanficti…" Sam trails off and his eyes widen as what Gabriel said dawned on him. "You know about those?"

"Yes." Gabriel hummed smiling. "Now, you might brush past some of them but I do have a look to satisfy my curiosity."

"W…what? H-how?" Sam spluttered unsure of what he should even say. Gabriel knew about fanfiction and had been reading some and so far the only thing he had skipped past was 'Wincest'.

"Y-you read Wincest?!" Sam accused loudly, pointing his finger at Gabriel in shock.

"No." Gabriel answered. "But I have peaked, but oh what the hey?" Gabriel shrugged and grinned cheekily. "You still haven't proven that you don't think I'm a dick yet Sammy." Gabriel stood closer to Sam and gazed up at him with amusement dancing in his caramel coloured eyes.

"You know…" Sam trailed off licking his lips nervously and not missing the way Gabriel's eyes flicked to them hungrily. "You can be a dick sometimes."

"Oh but you still love me." Gabriel joked before smirking. "But I'm still waiting."

"For?" Sam asked as Gabriel's arms snaked around his waist pulling him closer.

"You tell me." Gabriel replies in a low voice leaning up to bring his lips closer to Sam's. Sam leans down slowly and almost eagerly at this. Just before their lips have a chance to touch Gabriel chuckles.

"Can't resist me ey?" He asked cheekily. He stared to pull away and Sam grumbled in annoyance. "I was joking." Gabriel said before taking Sam's lips with his own. Sam moved his lips eagerly against Gabriel's not at all disturbed by the fact that he was kissing a male, a male archangel at that. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist pulling him closer until there was no space between their bodies. Gabriel hummed in appreciation and weaved his fingers into Sam's glorious brown locks of hair. Gabriel's tongue darted out of his lips to swipe across Sam's bottom lip before he sucked on it gently. Sam opened his mouth and took the lead when Gabriel followed along with the kiss, his tongue darted into the archangel's mouth without a moment of hesitation. Gabriel growled hungrily and instantly, and easily, dominated their tongue battle. They stood like that for what felt like eternity and Sam didn't mind, he eagerly indulged in the kiss milking it for everything it had. However Gabriel noticed that if he didn't pull back soon that Sam would probably pass out from a lack of oxygen, so much to Sam's dismay the archangel pulled away from him smiling at the short shallow pants that left Sam's plump lips afterwards.

"My, my Sammy," Gabriel chuckled. "I believe you truly cannot resist me."

"If you can talk you can kiss." Sam remarked breathlessly as he licked his lips. Gabriel opened his mouth for another joking comment but Sam slammed his lips over the archangel's effectively silencing him. Gabriel raised his eyebrows as Sam wasted no time in plunging his tongue into Gabriel's mouth.

_'Fine.' _He thought smirking against Sam's lips. _'If he wants to play...' _Gabriel fought with Sam's ever persistent tongue for a while before shocking the younger Winchester by jumping up and wrapping his legs around his slim waist. Sam's eyes opened wide and he gasped before bringing his left arm around Gabriel's waist and his right hand resting on the archangel's thigh. Gabriel held onto him tightly, pressing their chests close and their hips even closer. Sam faltered with the kiss and parted just as he toppled over backwards onto the bed. Gabriel pinned him down chuckling lightly as he trailed his fingers along his neck and collarbone while Sam licked away a trace of Gabriel's saliva from the corner of his lips.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Gabriel tutted. "You got a little excited there didn't you. I can practically _feel_ your _excitement_." Gabriel ground his hips against Sam's and was rewarded with a breathy moan and Sam's jeans tightening further.

"Gabe…" He practically moaned.

"I like what I feel Sammy." Gabriel chuckled. He slid back onto Sam's thighs and slipped his hands into his jeans stroking Sam's member over the cloth of his boxers.

"G-Gabe!" Sam gasped. His hips bucked into Gabriel's palm eagerly and Gabriel smiled.

"You like that huh?" He remarked licking his lips. Using his free hand he unbuttoned and unzipped Sam's jeans sliding them down to his knees. He continued to palm Sam's dick to the lovely sound of Sam's light gasps and moans. He brought Sam's boxers down to his knees in a flash and licked his lips once more at the sight of Sam's erect penis, the tip of which dripped with precum.

"Gabe…Gabriel." Sam panted. "Please." He pleaded his face flushed red and his puppy dog eyes already forming.

"Mm of course Sam." Gabriel chuckled wrapping his fingers around the throbbing member. He heard Sam groan and his hands tighten around the sheets of the motel bed. Gabriel stroked him slowly watching in amusement as Sam's body twitched obviously hungry for more. Gabriel picked up the pace of his stroking and occupied his lips with Sam's stretched out neck.

"Gabriel…oh Gabriel!" he moaned in the archangel's ear. "Gabriel!" His moans became louder and needy as Gabriel pumped his length faster.

"Gabe…Gabe I'm gonna-!" Before he could even get the word out of his lips he came all over Gabriel's hand and some of his shirt. He fell back against the bed staring at the ceiling with half lidded eyes. Gabriel mojo'd his hands and shirt clean before pulling up the hunter's boxers and pants and climbed on top of the hunter smirking.

"Time well spent." He chuckles. "I'll go and check on those two soon enough." They lay on the bed together with the sound of Sam's small pants which faded as time pressed on.

"You good?" Gabriel asked. "You can breathe?"

"It doesn't really help that you were lying on me Gabe." Sam mumbled wrapping his arms around the archangel on top of him.

"Sorry." Gabriel said shrugging and smiling at the hunter. "We could have some more fun you know?" Gabriel's hand snaked around under Sam's body to gently squeeze his ass. Sam yelped and jumped at the speed that Gabriel had pulled it off in.

"What a nice ass you have there Sam." Gabriel breathed into his ear licking the lobe of it. Sam shuddered and Gabriel's hands came around to stroke the skin of his now exposed waist. He stopped suddenly and Sam raised his eyebrows in confusion.

_'Why aren't you touching me?' _A part of his brain asked. _'Touch me!' _It screamed repeatedly. Sam bit his lips and looked back to Gabriel's face only to be met with blank golden eyes.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked.

"Dean and Castiel are returning soon." He said with a sigh of disappointment. "I guess something happened."

"Something bad or something good?" Sam asked as Gabriel rolled off him.

"I'm guessing bad." Gabriel mumbled. "I don't understand why this happened…" Sam just hugged him and the archangel sighed wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. His hands slid down to rest on his perfectly formed ass and he sighed again.

"You have a wonderful ass." He commented.

"T-thank you?" Sam said uncertainly as he blushed.

"I guess we'll have to have some more fun when Cassy and Dean go out again…if they do go out again." Gabriel mumbled into Sam's chest.

"You seem so very bothered by this…" Sam noted.

"Castiel's my little bro, I've known he's been crushing on Dean-o for ages." Gabriel replied. "When he came to me he was frightened and not a lot scares my bro. I want him to be happy and I know Dean makes him happy…when he's normal…but I'm just worried that this will all pan out badly." He frowned and sighed. The pair heard the handle move and their eyes snapped towards the door as they parted. When the door failed to open Sam walked over to it, with Gabriel following close behind him, and opened it. He looked into the hallway and saw Castiel pinning his older brother to the wall and kissing him. Sam would have turned around and gone back inside but Dean's expression was slightly hilarious. His green eyes were blown wide, his eyebrows were raised so high it looked as if they were going to disappear into his sandy coloured hair but the best thing was that Dean was blushing like a schoolgirl. Sam noticed that his cheeks were pink but as the kiss dragged on his cheeks and the tips of his ears tuned bright red. Unable to stop himself he started laughing.

"I'd say," Sam laughed holding his stomach. "That they're going fine." Gabriel looked out and started laughing as well.

"We shall go out again tomorrow right?" They heard Castiel asked with obvious amusement in his tone, clearly he thought it was funny too.

"A…" Dean breathed. "Y…Yeah."

"Goodnight Dean." Castiel replied as Sam and Gabriel continued to laugh. Dean towards the door when the angel had left and obviously finally saw the pair laughing.

"S…Shut up Sammy!" Dean exclaimed before running off into the bathroom.

"I guess the date with Cassy went well." Gabriel laughed. "I'm gonna go pester my bro now, see ya later hot stuff." Gabriel winked and slapped Sam's ass smirking when he heard the yelp pass the hunter's lips. Gabriel disappeared and Sam closed the motel door blushing.


	7. Will You Please Be Mine Dean?

Chapter Six – Will You Please Be Mine Dean?

* * *

AN: _I find this is kind of short 3 but I like it anyway :3 Dean is still being OOC as this is how he is supposed to be for most of the fic 3 thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! I appreciate them :3_

_I'm Australian heheh and I dunno but I wrote that they eat pie with a fork even though I eat pie with a spoon asdfghjkl;_

_Anyway lamechaptertitleislame. On this day in the fic it's not actually Valentines Day yet xD I have been writing this fic for so long ;3; it doesn't even...next year I should just do a oneshot. _

_I want to finish this but at the same time I don't, I really need to get a move on with Cas's Got Your Tongue so I can move on to a few more stories I have planned. Oh well, in good time._

_I do not own the Supernatural characters_

* * *

Castiel stood in front of the motel door leading to Dean and Sam's motel room. He was in his usual tax collector garb with his tie hanging slightly lower but still backwards. Gabriel had spent the rest of the night until the morning reprimanding him on his inability to make a date run smoothly even with the curse in play. Apparently he hadn't tried hard enough to woo Dean. So he stood at their door at 10 AM with a freshly baked hot apple pie in his hands not at all worried about being burnt since he was an angel. He reached out to knock on the door tapping it lightly with his knuckles three times before it opened revealing a completely awake and dressed to go out Dean. Castiel stared at him unblinkingly for a while surprised, he hadn't expected Dean to answer the door or even be awake.

"What?" Dean snapped crossing his arms over his chest. "Stop staring." But that little bright sparkle in his curse clouded soul made Castiel realise that Dean was only saying that, he didn't mind at all that Castiel was looking at him. Castiel smiled, the curse was starting to lift which meant surprising Dean with that kiss last night had worked to a degree.

"Good Morning Dean." Castiel greeted monotonously as he usually did. "I apologise for being a horrible date." He help up the pie a little higher and watched as Dean's eyes lit up at the sight of it. Oh yes, Dean Winchester could never refuse pie.

"Apple pie?" Dean asked smiling slightly.

"Yes, I would like to take you out again today." Castiel answered nodding.

"Why else do you think I'm up?" Dean asked rolling his eyes. Castiel went to make a comment but just smiled instead.

"Shall we go to the park and you can eat some pie?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded his head a little too eagerly and walked out of the room closing it gently.

"Sam's asleep." Dean said as if he felt the need to explain why he closed the door that way.

"I see." Castiel replied. Before Dean had any time to protest he pressed two fingers to his forehead and teleported them to a nearby park.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed angrily.

"It is best to eat pie warm is it not?" Castiel asked. "I thought you would like to eat it warm." Dean opened his mouth to say something but either finding nothing to say or deciding not to say it he closed his mouth. Castiel smiled made a picnic rug appear with a few plates and cutlery for them to eat. He sat down on the picnic rug and motioned for Dean to join him. The hunter sat down and picked up a plate while Castiel cut up the apple pie into even portions of eight. He gave Dean the first slice and covered the rest up until he was ready for more. Castiel smiled as Dean immediately dug into the baked treat moaning in bliss with the first bite.

"This is great Castiel!" He breathed excitedly. "Where did you get it?"

"A bakery in Australia." Castiel answered. Dean licked a few crumbs off his lips before humming in appreciation and continuing to eat his slice.

"You should eat some too." Dean commented.

"Dean I do not require h-"

"Just eat some Castiel." Dean commanded pointing at him with a crumb covered fork. Castiel obediently picked out a slice of pie. He carved a little piece off with his fork and held it hesitantly to his lips.

"Just take a bite, it's not gonna bite you back." Dean remarked rolling his eyes. Castiel popped the small piece in his mouth and chewed it. His eyes widened as he swallowed the piece of the pie he had taken.

"That was delicious." He said smiling as he started to eat the rest of his slice.

"See." Dean said smirking. He reached for another slice but Castiel pulled the plate the pie rested on back. "Hey." Dean growled. Castiel cut a small portion of a slice onto his fork and held it towards Dean's lips. Dean's eyes widened and a pale pink blush spread over his cheeks.

"Just take a bite," Castiel mimicked smirking. "It's not going to bite you back." Castiel nudged his fork closer to Dean's lips who glowered at him in return. With Castiel obviously not budging Dean decided to humour the angel and opened his lips, the pink blush he was sporting darkening to a lovely shade of red. Castiel moved the fork into his mouth and watched almost entranced as the hunter took the treat in his mouth pulling away from the fork licking the base of the metal fork slightly causing his pink tongue to come into sight over his bottom lip before it returned to the inside of his mouth. He chewed it gently closing his eyes in bliss because _damn did he love pie. _Castiel hadn't realised he'd been staring at him for a while until Dean fixed him with a glare and had snatched the pie back off him and devoured another three slices.

"So Dean," Castiel croaked and cleared his throat. "What do you want to do today?"

"Go to a bar," Dean answered finishing off his slice of pie leaving two more on the plate. "And get wasted."

"Are you sure that's wise Dean?" Castiel asked and Dean was instantly glaring at him with no blush flushing his cheeks. "If…if that is what you want…"

"It is." Dean said.

"Then we shall go. But…later at night?" Castiel suggested his shoulders raising stiffening slightly as he prepared for another hurtful comment. Dean stared at him through narrowed eyes for a moment longer before sighing.

"If you like." He replied. Castiel smiled at him and in return Dean rolled his eyes. Castiel noticed the two slices left on the plate and tilted his head in confusion.

"Dean, you left two slices." He pointed out. Even when sharing pie with Sam, Dean would always eat the most slices and if Sam wasn't fast enough to take a slice too bad for him. Yet Dean had left two slices on the place which confused Castiel greatly.

"I'm full." He huffed. Castiel frowned at Dean's declaration. "You eat them." Then it hit him. Dean was giving Castiel the last two slices. Castiel slowly smiled and picked up a piece of pie.

"Thank you Dean." He said fondly to the hunter watching in delight as Dean's cheeks flushed pink and more of the shadow over his soul cleared away.

**X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X**

Castiel spent the daytime with Dean in the park, they had spoken for a while and relaxed getting up only to get some lunch and some chocolate to share when Dean got hungry. The sun had been shining brightly during the day, but the bright rays of the burning sun couldn't compare to the bright glow of Dean's soul as the cloud hanging over it started to fade even more. Everything was going well, it was so simple but so much better than their first date. But it all changed when they went to the bar that night.

Castiel frowned at Dean as he drank his fifth beer and moved onto a bottle of whiskey he had requested the bartender leave for him. Dean had been drinking a lot and hitting on anything with long hair, a pair of breasts and a nice ass that was female that moved. He started to ignore Castiel and flirt shamelessly with two women sitting beside them. When Castiel reminded Dean that it was he who he was out with Dean just scoffed and turned away from him until the women left due to Castiel's icy glare.

"Dean I do not think you should consume so much alcohol." Castiel commented.

"Shuddap." Dean replied with a slight slur. "Just drink yours." Castiel looked down to his third round of four shot glasses set out in front of him. He frowned at them and sighed picking up a glass. His ears twitched as female giggled reached his ears. Turning around to face Dean once again he finds Dean is not sitting beside him but had migrated over to a table filled with scantily clad busty women.

"Well ladies, you are much better than the date that I was with previously." Dean chuckled smoothly tossing his arms around the shoulders of the women to the left and right of him. They giggled and pressed closer to him placing their hands all over him. Castiel's eyes narrowed further and he downed the shots on the table before standing up and walking over to the table where Dean sat with the women.

"Dean." He practically growled.

"Oh hey Castiel." Dean said paying him a brief glance before returning to stare at a big breasted woman beside him who in turn started to stroke his thigh. Castiel glared at her hand as if it had offended him before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Ladies I must ask that you leave." Castiel breathed almost shakily as he tried to control his anger. He opened them once more to see Dean rolling his eyes.

"We just wanna have a little fun." One of the females giggled.

"You can join in too." Another one coaxed.

"Nah, leave him out of it. He's no fun." Dean said shaking his head. The women all giggled. "What say we get out of here eh?" At those words Castiel's grace flared out angrily causing all the light bulbs to explode and the windows to crash and sending people flying to their knees to keep out of the way of the windows screaming. Dean, who had bent over covering his head when the light bulbs started exploding, uncovered his head and looked up at Castiel almost nervously.

"Dean." He growled possessively. Dean swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Ladies I have to leave now…" He said slowly and stood up. "Excuse me." He walked out from the booth stepping around the crouching women. After he stood by Castel the women slowly started to sit up properly looking around shocked at the damage like everyone else had started to do. Castiel and Dean just walked towards the back exit through the chaotic mess that was created by Castiel's grace. As soon as they were in the back alleyway Castiel grabbed Dean's collar and slammed him up against a wall.

"Castiel w-"

"Dean don't you even say a word. Just listen to me." Castiel growled. He was silent for a while and Dean realised he was supposed to respond. The hunter nodded his head dumbly and the angel's narrowed eyes opened up a small fraction more obviously surprised at Dean's submission.

"Dean I have been patient, I have tried my hardest to try and make you see that I love you. It is hard for me to do so with my lack of social skills and you are not making this easy for me." Castiel growled.

"It's not supposed to be easy." Dean remarked dryly. Castiel pressed up against him growling low in his throat.

"Think before you speak Dean. Have you forgotten I am an angel?" Castiel hissed low in Dean's ear. Dean shuddered against him and Castiel could not help but smirk at the action. "Dean I apologise profoundly for what I did, for what I said. It was a lie when I said I did not love you. If anything I love you more than I have loved anyone including my brothers and sisters. I want you to see this, I want to help set you free but you need to open your eyes."

"Why?" Dean asked. "Why tell me now? It's too late isn't it?"

"I made a mistake." Castiel replied. "But you have said to me once before that it is never too late sometimes."

"You should just give up." Dean said shakily. "I'll only cause you pain."

"Do not think so low of yourself Dean." Castiel replied and kissed his cheek. "I will not give up, I will never give up on you."

"You did once." Dean mumbled.

"And it was a mistake, you proved me wrong." Castiel answered. "Dean, let me give you the happiness you deserve."

"No." Dean mumbled. "No I just…No…" Castiel frowned.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because you're a dude." Dean replied faintly. Castiel knew somewhere inside his mind that Dean was lying, that he was just making excuses but Castiel was kind of tipsy. He clamped his lips over the lobe of Dean's right ear and sucked on it gently before nibbling it. Dean stiffened in surprise but did nothing to move him away. Castiel left his ears to trail kisses along his jaw to his chin then down his neck. He grew amused of the way Dean's pulse sped up and his face heated up. He smirked against Dean's collarbone and sucked on it for a while, his lips popping wetly as he pulled away leaving a nice red mark that would probably develop into a hickey the next day. He pulled off his tie quickly, lifted up Dean's hands above his head and pressed Dean against the wall with his hips almost sure that he had heard a stifled moan from the hunter. Castiel carefully tied Dean's wrists together with the tie and placed Dean's arms around his neck.

"Castiel what are you doing?" Dean demanded. Castiel wordlessly settled his hands around Dean's waist and bucked his hips up into Dean's. The corner of his lips quirked upwards at the sound of Dean's breathy moan in his ear. He did it again pressing their crotches closer together this time and was rewarded with a louder pleasured moan from _his _hunter. He pulled back earning a whine from Dean and smirked.

"You like it." He said before pressing close to Dean again and bucking his hips at a steady pace creating a lovely friction between their two erections. The alleyway filled with Dean's pleasured moans and Castiel's breathy grunts.

"C-Cas…" Dean stammered. "S-stop." But Castiel could hear a little voice in Dean's head crying out to him.

_'Don't stop. Oh God don't stop.' _It said. So Castiel obeyed that voice and bumped against Dean faster and harder. His lips occupied Dean's neck licking, sucking and gently biting the flesh to leave it littered with small red marks.

"You say you don't want me to because I am a guy." Castiel growled smiling as Dean's moans progressively got louder echoing off the alleys close walls. "But you are a liar, you want this."

"I do!" Dean cried out surprising Castiel but not enough to make him stop. "Ca-Castiel!" He called winding his bound hands into Castiel's hair. He closed his eyes tight and eagerly thrusted back against Castiel's hips. Castiel smiled and covered Dean's lips with his own probing his mouth with his tongue. The kiss only lasted a short while as Dean pulled back panting.

"Cas…" He drawled out in a moan. "I'm…I'm gonna-" Castiel squeezed his waist and smiled.

"Then do it." Castiel breathed hotly in his ear. Dean released with a cry throwing back his head as much as he could and stained the front of his jeans. Castiel's release followed soon after but Castiel had not moaned like Dean, he instead bit his lip shuddering and made some of the light bulbs from the street lamps around them explode. Dean breathed heavily clinging to Castiel almost as if his life had depended on it as the light tinkling sound of shattering glass surrounded them.

"Cas." He breathed. Castiel kissed him lightly on the lips before teleporting them to the inside of his motel room. From the sounds of the water, and some horrible singing in Dean's opinion, Sam was in the shower.

"I will come back tomorrow for you." He purred kissing Dean on the lips again. Dean blushed bright red and averted his eyes.

"O…Okay." Dean said hoarsely and cleared his throat. "Okay." He mumbled. Castiel smiled at him and sat Dean down on his bed before draping his tan trench coat over his crotch to cover the stain in his jeans.

"Goodnight Dean." Castiel said.

"Goodnight Castiel." Dean replied. With a flutter of feathers Castiel was gone. Dean instantly thought back to the alleyway with clouded eyes. He smiled slightly.

_'Castiel…' _He thought._ 'He loves me.'_

**_'Dean, do not fall for such stupid tricks.' _**Anti-Cupids voice littered through his head. But his words went unnoticed as Dean ignored him for once. The door to the bathroom opened revealing a clean and dressed Sam as well as Gabriel but Dean didn't question it. He just sat there happily thinking about his time with Castiel.

"Wow…" Sam said. "He's actually smiling."

"Into a bit of bondage are you Dean-o?" Gabriel asked laughing motioning to his hands.

"What?!" Dean snapped. "No!" he denied but he had forgotten about Castiel's distinctive blue tie wrapped around his wrists. Gabriel and Sam started to laugh hysterically at him while Dean just stormed into the bathroom with Castiel's trench coat and tie to take a shower.


	8. Chapter Seven - Give Him a Chance

**Chapter Seven – Give Him a Chance**

* * *

_AN: Woo, another chapter up. Final bit of OOC Dean :3 With the way that this is planned there is one more chapter left but I may do an extra thing. I've been thinking of doing one. Any mistakes made are my own_

_I do not own the characters of Supernatural but I am taking claim to Anti-Cupid, Georgia and Julia._

* * *

The next day Dean was up bright and early again to meet Castiel for another date. The voice in his head had gotten quieter and was almost a whisper now. Dean hardly felt bothered by it, he still disliked Castiel but not with a burning passion. In fact when he showed up at the motel door in his usual clothes but missing his trench coat and tie, since Dean had them, Dean wanted to do nothing more than feel the angels lips pressed against his own. He wanted to feel Castiel's hands resting on his waist pulling him close, he wanted to feel the slight brush of stubble on his chin and he wanted to weave his fingers into his soft dark locks. Instead he settled for a normal greeting.

"Hello Castiel." He said with a small wave and somewhat of a smile which had crept onto his lips.

"Hello Dean." Castiel replied with a small smile of his own. Dean stood up and handed Castiel his tie and trench coat which had been neatly folded up for his convenience.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel said not missing the way Dean's eyes lit up at Castiel's gratitude. Castiel leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips feeling amused as the older Winchester blushed pink.

"So um…" Dean said and cleared his throat. "So where are we going today?"

"There is a carnival taking place nearby. It is Valentine's Day themed but I have heard it to be very enjoyable." Castiel replied holding out his hand to Dean. Dean automatically took it and looked at him wondering if the carnival would be lame or not. In an instant Castiel had flown them to the entrance to the carnival, it was ten in the morning and brimming with people already. Dean looked up at the large heart shaped Ferris Wheel that stood out like a sore thumb.

_'How did I not notice that?' _He thought as Castiel paid for their tickets. _'Where did Castiel get this money from?' _

**_'Maybe he stole it.' _**Anti-Cupid said but went ignored.

"What would you like to do first Dean?" Castiel asked as he tried, and failed miserably, at tying his tie.

"Here let me…" Dean trailed off taking the tie and tying it properly for him. He looked up and met Castiel's piercing gaze.

"Thank you Dean." He breathed his warm breath tickling Dean's mouth. Castiel gave him another quick peck on the lips before looping their arms together and walking towards a table and two chairs.

"I will go and get you some pie." Castiel offered with a smile.

"No that's okay I can go-"

"I insist Dean." Castiel said kissing his cheek gently. Dean flushed red at this and mutely nodded. Castiel squeezed his hand and walked off not too far to a man selling pie from a vendor. Dean smiled as he continued to watch Castiel from a distance. Castiel had gotten quite well at dealing with people like a normal person would, it was nice watching him dealing so easily with the man behind the vendor discussing pie with him. The transaction was handled smoothly and Castiel was on his way back with two slices of pie when someone called out to him. He turned and looked around for whoever had called his name. Two girls walked up to him, one, Dean recognised, was Georgia and the other he had no clue. They walked up to Castiel smiling and Castiel returned the smile. He knew Georgia was a lesbian but he was worried about this other girl who she had appeared with. She had beautiful dark skin with a head of long brown curls running down to her mid back. If Dean didn't know any better he would have sworn it was Cassie but her skin was quite a bit darker and her hair wasn't as frizzy. The smile dropped off his face as Castiel stood and chatted with them smiling and chuckling at something that was said by one of the two girls. He watched the trio speak for about five minutes before Castiel motioned towards him. He saw Georgia catch his gaze and wave to which he returned with a lazy wave of his hand. Castiel chuckled a little before the brown skinned girl leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. Dean gripped the edge of the table roughly and glowered at them when Castiel placed a kiss on her cheek in return. Castiel waved good bye to them and walked back to sit with Dean placing a slice of cherry pie in front of him.

"Here you go Dean." He said gently. Dean glared up at him and Castiel faltered for a moment.

"I don't want it." He said stubbornly because he really didn't want to eat it anymore. "I want to go back."

"Go back? Why?" Castiel asked.

"Just take me back Cas!" Dean yelled before slumping back in his chair.

"I…Alright…" Castiel said deciding not to argue with the hunter. He flew Dean back to the motel door. "Shall I come back later?"

"Leave me alone!" Dean hissed back. "Go away!" Castiel looked hurt but bowed his head and flew away. Dean stormed back into the room as Sam came out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He raised an eyebrow and watched as Dean collapsed on his motel bed with a heavy sigh. A few minutes later when Sam was fully dressed he decided to try and approach this topic gently.

"What's wrong Dean? Didn't you have a date with Cas?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." Dean mutters into the pillow. Sam almost laughs, the curse placed on him had kind of turned him into a teenage girl experiencing her first crush.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"He…I just got angry okay?" Dean growled. Sam sighed and sat down on the bed with his brother.

"Dean…" He started. "How do you really feel about Castiel?" Dean seemed to think about this for a while, which was a good thing for once.

"I honestly…I have no idea Sammy…" Dean replied softly. "I just don't know."

_'Well that's better than last time when you would answer with 'dicks with wings' like the last time.' _Sam thought.

"Sam…" Dean started.

"Yes Dean?" Sam asked.

"What do you think Castiel feels about me?" Dean mumbled. Sam would have laughed, if it were a normal situation he would have made a joke out of it and Dean might have laughed to but Dean was working on a curse ridden brain.

"He loves you Dean, Castiel loves you." Sam answered.

"But they're just words…" Dean muttered.

"Castiel wouldn't lie to you." Sam said. "Gabe and I, heck Bobby probably even knows that Cas loves you."

"But why? Why am I so special?" Dean asked. "I'm an alcoholic, I screw mostly anything that moves, I lie, I started the apocalypse and I'm rude, arrogant and stupid."

"No you're not Dean." Sam said. "I know it's hard to see but you're not all that. You're not a bad person, Cas's said so hell even Gabriel's said so."

"I don't…" Dean trailed off and asked a new question. "Why didn't he say so before? Why did he have to say it now? What if I don't want this?"

"Dean he thought you were pulling a prank on him, he's still not adept to humans and you probably made that face you make when you pull pranks or something. I don't know, but honestly Dean…do you want this?" Sam asked. "Do you want to be with Castiel? No matter what?" Sam eyed his brother carefully and just saw the briefest nod of his head.

"Yes…I want to be with him." Dean whispered so quietly Sam couldn't hear it. But it wasn't meant for him anyway.

Castiel came around to the motel around eight o clock dressed in his usual holy tax collector get up. Sam's honestly surprised to see him there since he wasn't really expecting the angel. Dean walked out of the bathroom after having taken a shower from waking up from a nap. He stood there with a short towel around his waist with a few droplets of water rolling down his chest to his hips. Castiel's gaze snapped to his body immediately, his eyes raking over the sight of Dean's athletic build greedily.

_'Mine…' _He thought trailing his eyes slowly down from Dean's collarbone and abs to his legs then back up to stare at his waist, more specifically the towel.

"Gosh baby bro, if I didn't know better I would say you wanted to vaporise that towel." Gabriel chuckled as he appeared behind Sam and kissed the back of his neck. Sam jumped but relaxed into Gabriel's arms.

"What are you all doing here?" Dean asked adjusting himself a little better and blaming the flush to his cheeks on the fact he had come out from a hot shower.

"I would like you to come to dinner with me Dean." Castiel said.

"Why should I?" Dean huffed. Castiel looked to Gabriel for a second before speaking again.

"You never allowed me to explain what went on this morning." Castiel said. "You got jealous and would not listen to reason."

"I was no-"

"That was Julia, Georgia's girlfriend." Castiel said. Dean blinked and remembered the picture he had seen on Georgia's phone.

"Oh…" he breathed.

"Oh indeed." Castiel said. Dean turned back into the bathroom and came out five minutes later dressed and ready to go.

"Shall we?" Dean asked. Castiel took his hand and left the motel room with Dean. Just as Castiel raised his fingers towards Dean's forehead Dean held up a hand.

"Can we walk please?" He asked. "I get kind of dizzy from all the buzzing around."

"As you wish." Castiel replied.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Dean asked.

"Cheeseburgers." Castiel replied simply. They walked down to the parking lot and Dean was content on continuing to walk to the diner but Castiel stopped him.

"I think it would be best if you drove the Impala." Castiel said. "Mainly for the second part of our date."

"Oh alright." Dean answered fishing through his pockets for his keys. "Oh damn, I left them on the table."

"Would you like me to get them?" Castiel asked.

"I…I umm…" Dean said slowly. "I would like to…walk with you…longer…like…like this…um…shit…yeah." Castiel smiled not missing the pink flush rise to Dean's cheeks.

"Then we shall walk." He said. The two continued their walk back up to the motel room slowly, Dean enjoyed the gentle squeeze he felt from Castiel's hand while Castiel enjoyed the brightness of Dean's soul. He was almost cured, the curse was almost broken. There was just another 5% to deal with and the curse would be over. Castiel was going to miss spending time with Dean but angels gotta do what angels gotta do just like hunters gotta do what hunters gotta do. They reached the door and Dean opened it up greeted with a sight he never ever wanted to see in his life. He slammed the door shut.

"God damn Sam!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean." Castiel said firmly when he heard the used of his father's name.

"Sorry Cas." Dean mumbled. "I just saw something I didn't want to see."

"Which was?" Castiel enquired curiously.

"Your brother…and my brother…you know…" Dean said making some gestures with his hands.

"Fornicating?" Castiel supplied. Dean rolled his eyes and nodded. "I shall get the keys." Castiel opened the door and walked inside without a care in the world. Dean stared at Castiel's back with his mouth wide open.

"Jesus! Cas!" Sam yelled.

"Sam you know my name is Castiel." Castiel reprimanded him. Dean almost laughed, but the image of his brother with Gabriel's fingers…Dean shuddered at the memory and looked up to see Castiel had come back with Impala's keys.

"Let's try that again." Castiel said holding his hand. Dean smiled and followed him out to the Impala forgetting about his brother and the archangel.

**X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X**

Castiel and Dean sat opposite each other at a diner close by their motel. Dean ignores all the stupid lovey dovey decorations because at this moment his eyes are just drawn to Castiel as he places their order. Castiel may not have much knowledge when it came to social skills but in the past few days he's been surprisingly normal when talking to people, he didn't look as awkward as he usually does. He'd even politely declined fun with women in a den of inequity…well aside from shattering the lights and windows but that was due to Dean being a dick. Dean would probably never admit it aloud yet but Castiel really was impressive.

"Hey Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel responded.

"Do you like me?" He asked. Castiel tilted his head to the side to think and opened his mouth to reply when their food came.

"Eat your food Cas." Dean said quickly as he busied himself with his bacon cheeseburger. Castiel frowned but did as asked none the less.

After finishing their food and paying Dean sat in the Impala waiting for Castiel to tell them where to go.

"So Cas…are we um…just gonna sit in the parking lot all night?" Dean asked.

"No, we are here." Castiel said getting out of the car. Dean followed suit and found himself in a large clearing with Castiel and the Impala. There was a perfect view of the night sky which was littered with millions of twinkling stars and not too far away there was a large lake which reflected the night sky beautifully.

"Wow…" Dean breathed in awe. "This is beautiful."

"I like to come here to think sometimes." Castiel told him. "May we sit on the hood of the Impala?"

"Alright." Dean replied sitting gently on his precious Impala. Castiel joined him and the two let out a sigh of contentment at the sight before them.

"To answer your question, yes I like you." Castiel said suddenly. Dean was momentarily surprised by the declaration but it didn't show on his face.

"Why continue to care for someone like me?" Dean mumbled. "I've only ever been ungrateful to you and rude and bossy a-"

"Dean you have your flaws, you are not perfect and there is no other way to describe how I feel to you, I'd rather let my actions speak for me. I want to cherish you, you and your body, soul, everything." Castiel said kissing his cheek.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Dean mumbled.

"Dean I love you and that is no lie." Castiel said firmly and held Dean's gaze steady. "I would never lie to you Dean Winchester, before I was afraid of admitting this to you because I myself was confused and I lied then…which was a huge mistake. I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted you to be cursed like this." He held onto Dean's hands tightly. "Please believe me Dean. I love you. I have never felt like this before in all my time being alive. No one has ever made me feel this way but you Dean." Dean didn't even feel remotely like Castiel was lying to him. He felt warm and fuzzy, he didn't doubt Castiel's words because no one was whispering in his ear. No one was telling him Castiel was lying and Dean fully believed the angel's words. Why would Castiel lie to him after this much crap? Why would he lie to him when he's done nothing but try to make Dean see he loves him over the past few days? He spent money on Dean, he took Dean out and tried the best he could to make Dean realise how much he loved him. Dean smiled and squeezed Castiel's hands.

"I love you too Cas." He said gently. "I love you." Castiel's eyes sparkled with happiness and a large smile spilled onto his face. Dean leaned forward to kiss him, to take his angel's lips but he passed out. Castiel held him close and scanned his soul to see if there was something that caused him to do this that was Supernatural.

"Dean…" He whispered. Dean didn't stir but he leaned into Castiel's touch slightly. Castiel returned his gaze to Dean's soul and realised how bright it was shining. There wasn't a cloud passing over it or anything. Anti-Cupid's hold on Dean was gone. Dean's curse was broken.


	9. Chapter Eight- Happy Valentine's Day Cas

**Chapter Eight – Happy Valentine's Day Castiel**

* * *

_AN: Final Chapter! Thank you for supporting me with your lovely reviews, thank you all so much for the faves and follows as well. I like how I wrote this chapter and I hope you do too to a degree~ After this I'm going to focus on my other fic Cas's Got Your Tongue then I hope to move on to more Destiel stories I've got planned ~ _

_Ugh a few more things_

_1 - I am not confident in my smut writing ability but I still included it xD_

_2 - I'm Australian, I'm sorry if my spelling of words throughout the story has annoyed some xD Also I call cotton candy fairy floss over here ~ _

_3 - Enjoy xD_

_I do not own the characters of Supernatural in any way._

* * *

Castiel had panicked at first when he realised Dean passed out. He had flown himself, Dean and his beloved Impala back to the motel in a hurry. When Sam started to check over Dean to see if he was okay Castiel realised that the reason Dean had passed out was because of the curse being broken. The thought of it being broken and the sight of Dean's glimmering soul made a smile form on Castiel's lips.

"Baby bro can I talk to you for a minute?" Gabriel asked clamping his hand over Castiel's shoulder.

"Of course brother." Castiel hummed in reply. Gabriel gave him a funny look before looking at Sam.

"We'll be back in a few moose." He said blowing a kiss to the younger Winchester. Sam blushed and nodded as Castiel followed Gabriel up to heaven. They were in Castiel's favourite heaven again which made Castiel wonder what Gabriel wanted to speak about seeing as he chose a spot where he would feel comfortable.

"Gabriel what is it?" Castiel asked sitting down on the grass across from where his brother sat.

"We need to discuss Anti-Cupid." Gabriel said seriously.

"He's dead, what is there to discuss?" Castiel huffed crossing his arms over his chest. He hated discussing about that wretched creature. Why? Probably because a monster got to kiss Dean before he did.

"I was looking into that." Gabriel sighed. "It appears he managed to push a small portion of himself into Dean…probably by that kiss." At the mention of the kiss between Dean and Anti-Cupid Castiel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I broke the curse though." Castiel hissed.

"Yeah and he's probably chucking a hissy in there because of that." Gabriel pointed out. "Look, I scanned over Dean's soul, he's still lodged in there somewhere, and you need to get him out. Don't question how I found it and you didn't because I'm an archangel remember?"

"How do I get him out?" Castiel asked. "I thought he would disappear with the curse."

"Well getting him out of Dean is easy, you just have to pump enough grace into Dean." Gabriel chuckled. "It should destroy what's left of him."

"How do I do that? The mark I left on him?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side.

"You have to…" Gabriel leaned over and whispered a few things into Castiel's ear. "Got it?"

"Yes." Castiel replied with a smile. "I understand."

**X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X**

Dean slowly opened his eyes for what felt like the first time in ages. He felt disorientated and confused until he recognised the familiar crack in the ceiling of the cheap motel room that he was staying at with Sam. He sat up and looked around at the lushly decorated room and groaned when his eyes fell on the gaudy heart decorations sticking to the walls.

"Valentine's Day…" He muttered.

"Today it actually is Valentine's Day, this town celebrates it weeks before hand." Sam chuckled from his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a little but I feel pretty good." Dean answered rubbing his head. "Where's Cas? I thought I was with him."

"You were but you passed out." Sam explained. "So…do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah…" Dean muttered. "I was a huge dick…sorry you had to put up with my crap Sammy." Sam's eyebrows shot up but he just smiled a little at the apology.

"You should really be apologising to Cas, you were the biggest dick on earth to him." Sam said. "And he still put up with you."

"You're right." Dean mumbled.

"You should make it up to him." Sam suggested.

"How? What should I do for him? What should I get him?" Dean asked running a hand through his hair.

"Well…why don't you take him out on a date?" Sam asked. "You could have some dinner and chat normally. Before you were all bitchy and moody, it should be a relief for Cas to be with the normal you."

"Hmm…" Dean hummed. "Should I get him a gift?"

"I dunno man." Sam shrugged leaning back on his bed. "Your angel, not mine."

"Speaking of angels, when did you and Gabe hook up?" Dean asked sitting cross legged on his bed. Sam blushed a deep shade of red and turned away from his brother. "You're an angel's bitch~" Dean sang teasingly.

"So are you." Sam snapped glaring at his older brother.

"What?" Dean hissed immediately defensive. "I am not."

"You blushed like a schoolgirl when he held your hand and did the same when he kissed you and you came back one time with his tie around your wrists." Sam pointed out. Dean glared at him for a while silently.

"Bitch." He finally spat out.

"Jerk." Sam replied with a smirk.

_'What should I get Castiel?' _Dean thought as he lay back on his bed. _'He got me a bear and chocolate…Castiel doesn't really need items and he doesn't need to eat…' _

"Hey Sam?" Dean called.

"Yeah Dean?" Sam hummed in response.

"What do you think makes Cas happy?" Dean mumbled.

"You." Sam replied without a second to spare.

"Don't joke with me." Dean hissed at him.

"I'm serious Dean." Sam replied looking over at his brother. "Castiel loves you, he hardly needs anything else so my guess is that you make him happy."

"What do you want me to do then for a present? Put a red bow on my head?" Dean asked sarcastically as he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Well yeah." Sam replied. Dean frowned at him. "You can say something like 'I'm yours' or something lame."

"Not cool." Dean muttered jumping off his motel bed and walking towards the door. "I'm off."

"Where are you going?" Sam questioned.

"To buy something lame for Cas!" Dean called back opening the door.

"Wait! Dean!" Sam called. Dean turned his head and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked.

"Why did you agree to let Anti-Cupid do what he did?" Sam asked. Dean rolled his eyes and moved to leave obviously not wanting to discuss it. "Please Dean, I have to know. You only made a deal with a monster once and that was because of me dying…why did you agree to what Anti-Cupid offered?" Dean shifted nervously on the spot for a moment and Sam thought he was going to come up with a lame excuse.

"When someone brings up the pain of your past…" Dean mumbled. "All at once…you just want it to end…to stop feeling the pain and suffering you dealt with at the time...I'm no different, I wanted it to stop. I was fighting at first…but then I don't know…"

"He used mom and dad against you didn't he?" Sam asked.

"He used quite a few people against me…" Dean mumbled. "If we ever find an Anti-Cupid again we need ear plugs or something."

"Dean I'm so-"

"Hey I made the mistake not you, now I'm going shopping." Dean said.

"You sound like a girl." Sam snickered. Dean flipped him the bird and left the motel with the sound of Sam's laughing echoing in the background. Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and yawned as he made his way down to the row of shops he had last gone down with Castiel. It was around eleven in the morning and they were surprisingly empty.

_'It's Valentine's Day…shouldn't this place be packed with people?' _Dean thought walking past a metal rack littered with Valentine's Day cards. He couldn't help but snort when his eyes fell on the card with the door pattern on it. He walked over to the rack and picked up a different card with a chubby cupid in a diaper on it.

_'At least these ones wear freaking clothes.' _Dean thought opening up the card. Inside it read 'Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to catch your heart. Happy Valentine's Day.' Dean closed the card and placed it back on the rack rolling his eyes. He picked up one more card this time it had a picture of a cartoon thief running with a brown bag over his shoulder and a pink heart inside the bag with the words 'Happy Valentine's Day' on the front. Dean opened it up and snickered. On the inside the words 'You stole my heart'.

_'Perfect.' _Dean thought as he went inside the store to pay for the card. With the card in a small plastic bag hanging off his wrist Dean walked over to the next shop which was filled with different coloured stuffed bears.

_'He got me a bear…would he mind if I got him one too?' _Dean thought frowning. Nonetheless he walked into the shop and started browsing for a bear to get Castiel. There were so many to choose from and he thought practically all of them were ugly or just plain ridiculous. In the end he picked out a plain brown bear and put a plain black shirt and a brown leather jacket on it that he took off a different bear. As he stood at the checkout a little girl came up to him and passed him a pink cut out heart.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She said with a toothy grin. "You're very pretty."

"Thank you." He said chuckling.

"Sorry about my daughter." The woman behind the register apologised with a smile. "She seems to like you."

"It's alright, she's a sweet girl." Dean chuckled. He bent down and kissed the little girl on the forehead. She blushed and ran to the back of the shop squealing happily. The woman laughed as she passed him the bear in a red bag with a heart pattern on it.

"Your girlfriend must be lucky to have such a good looking man as yourself." She commented.

"He must be damn lucky." Dean joked as he left the store.

"All the good looking ones are either gay or taken." He heard the woman mutter under her breath. He couldn't help but laugh as he continued his trip to find things to give Castiel.

"Dean!" A familiar female voice called out to him. He turned and grinned as Georgia and another girl ran over to him. She looked familiar but Dean couldn't recall why other than the fact she looked like Cassie.

"Hey Georgia." Dean greeted.

"I was so worried are you okay?" She asked.

"I am now." Dean chuckled. "And this is…?" He asked looking over at the other girl.

"Julia." Georgia grinned. "My girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you I'm Dean." Dean introduced then realised it was Georgia's friend, the one she gained courage to confess to. He snapped his head to Georgia quickly. "So you…"

"Yep." Georgia grinned holding Julia's hand. Julia blushed and smiled up at Georgia.

"Congrats." Dean laughed.

"Thanks." Georgia beamed. "So what are you doing?"

"Buying some things for Cas." Dean replied. "I've been a bit of a dick and I wanted to apologise."

"Ahh." Georgia breathed. "I met him, he's quite nice."

"He's amazing." Dean said grinning. "But I'm not sure what else to get him or do to make it up to him."

"Why don't you take him to the carnival? I saw you two there the other day, did you enjoy it?" Georgia suggested.

"Well…I kind of ruined it…so we didn't stay long. But that's a good idea." Dean said scratching the back of his neck. "Thanks."

"No problem." Georgia chuckled.

"You should get him something he loves, like maybe his favourite food or something." Julia suggested shyly. Georgia giggled and hugged her causing the girl to blush bright red. Dean chuckled.

"True, thanks for the suggestions." Dean said.

"Hey we haven't got anything on until later, we could tag along and help you get some things for him." Georgia suggested. Julia nodded smiling.

"That'd be a lot of help, thanks." Dean grinned.

**X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X**

Sam, who had been surfing the net for the past half hour, was graced with the presence of Gabriel and a sour looking Castiel.

"What's stuck up your butt?" Sam said upon seeing the angels. Castiel shot him a glare before Gabriel nudged him sharply in the ribs.

"Hey hot stuff." Gabriel greeted. "Cassy's PMSing a bit."

"Where is Dean?" Castiel asked gazing around the motel room and walking around to find his favourite hunter.

"He went out for a bit." Sam said. Castiel nodded and looked to leave but Sam called out again. "I can't say why but don't go after him!" His words effectively halted the angel before he took flight.

"What is he doing?" Castiel demanded.

_'Gosh did someone lodge something up his ass?' _Sam thought. Gabriel snickered obviously hearing this thought.

"He's just…"Sam trailed off not knowing what to say, he was sure that the things Dean was preparing for Castiel was supposed to be a secret. "He's not cheating or anything you know he's just…"

"He's just having a bit of alone time?" Gabriel suggested smoothly. "He must have been going crazy after the whole Anti-Cupid incident. Just give him a while, I'm sure he'll return soon." Sam looked at Gabriel thankfully before turning back to his laptop to turn it off.

"How long will he be?" Castiel asked.

"I can't possibly know Cas." Sam replied shutting his laptop and leaning back on his chair. "Should we play cards or something? Cas looks like he's itching to smite something."

"I do not." Castiel replied gruffly.

"Sure moosey, let's play cards. Strip poker?" Gabriel suggested wiggling his eyebrows at Sam. Sam blushed and glared at him.

"No, last time you cheated." Sam grumbled. Gabriel pretended to look offended by Sam's accusation.

"What? I did no such thing." Gabriel gasped in fake shock.

"Liar." Sam mumbled.

"Then we shall play a different card game." Castiel said sounding bored.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"How about Go Fish?" Gabriel suggested. "Or Bullshit/Cheat, but I played that with Cassy once and he questions everything." Gabriel rolled his eyes while his younger brother looked indifferent.

"Go Fish sounds good, got cards?" Sam asked. Gabriel snapped his fingers and a deck of cards fell into Sam's hands. Gabriel and Castiel pulled up a chair to the motel table while Sam dealt them out five cards each and stuck the rest of the deck in the middle. Sam and Gabriel turned to Castiel to explain the game.

"I know how to play." Castiel said surprising them. "Dean taught me."

"Hopefully he taught you not to flip out when you lose." Sam snickered.

Two hours later Dean returned to the motel with a smile on his face and five bags strung along his arms. He was surprised to see Castiel, Gabriel and Sam lying on their stomachs on the floor playing a card game. Sam looked pissed, Gabriel looked confused, and Castiel had the mother of all poker faces on.

_'Go Fish?' _Dean thought setting the bags of gifts for Castiel on the ground. He walked over behind Castiel and saw he had one card left while Gabriel had about five and Sam had at least ten, he smirked at his angel winning.

"Do you have a three?" Castiel asked looking at Sam and Gabe.

"No." Gabriel snorted.

"No." Sam lied his eyebrow twitching. Castiel pinned Sam with his expressionless stare.

"Do you have a three?" Castiel asked him again.

"No." Sam lied once more.

"Sam, do you have a three?" Castiel asked yet again. Sam glared at him.

"No." He ground out. They stared/ glared at each other for a few minutes before Sam flipped the card over to Castiel who set it down beside himself.

"I win." He stated. Gabriel and Sam grumbled and glared at him.

"I honestly had no idea he would beat us." Gabriel muttered. "Considering he can't play Bullshit properly."

"Yeah." Sam grumbled. Dean laughed as Castiel stood up and turned to him while Sam and Gabriel continued to play.

"Hello Dean." He greeted with a smile.

"Hi Cas." Dean replied with a grin. Castiel strode over to him and kissed him gently on the lips gaining a hesitant peck on the lips back from the hunter.

"Where have you been?" Castiel asked breaking his gaze for a moment to look at the bags Dean had placed on the floor earlier.

"I went to buy you some things." Dean said timidly. What if Castiel didn't like what he bought him?

"Presents?" Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow. Dean nodded.

"Yeah…I've been a bit of a jerk so I thought to get you something as well as apologise…I'm sorry." Dean mumbled shifting nervously on his feet.

"You did not need to nor do you need to apologise. It was that foul Anti-Cupid's fault." Castiel replied wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.

"It is my fault because I let him curse me…" Dean murmured.

"Well…that was then…and this is now." Castiel said. "Did I use that phrase correctly?" Dean threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh Cas." He chuckled. "Yes you did." Castiel smiled at him. "Here let me give you them." Castiel released Dean allowing him to pick up his bags and guide him to sit on the bed.

"Why did you buy so much? You did not have to." Castiel asked.

"I ran into Georgia and Julia and they helped me pick out a few things, by the time I headed over here I realised I had bought this much." Dean shrugged and passed him a card. Castiel looked at the front and frowned before snickering when he opened it up.

"Really Dean?" He asked laughing.

"What does it say?" Sam called as he drew a card from the deck between him and Gabriel.

"You stole my heart." Castiel read.

"Seriously Dean?" Sam laughed.

"Shut up." Dean chuckled and passed Castiel a bag with a red heart pattern on it. Castiel opened it up and pulled out the brown teddy bear which had a leather jacket and a black shirt on. Castiel held it up and smiled. He tapped the eyes once and they changed the colour to green. He turned the bear around to Dean still smiling.

"It looks like you now." He commented hugging it close. "Thank you Dean."

"N…No problem." Dean said blushing slightly. "There's a few more." He mumbled picking up a purple bag and passing it to Castiel. Castiel opened it up and pulled out a pair of jeans and a faded maroon coloured shirt.

"I just…we can buy more but I thought to get you some casual clothes." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Thank you." Castiel said smiling. He folded them back up neatly as Dean picked up and passed him the next bag. Castiel pulled out a white box that was inside and opened it up to find a slice of pie and a few heart shaped chocolates wrapped in red foil. Castiel liked pie but he didn't know that Dean knew he liked it.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"You sometimes eye the pie when I'm eating it…you do like it right?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded and Dean sighed with relief before passing him the final bag which had a small envelope in it. Castiel opened up the envelope and found it containing three pictures. The first one was of Dean fixing Castiel's tie, the second one was of Castiel and Dean walking holding hands and the third was of them sitting in the diner with Castiel's hand over Dean's while Dean avoided eye contact with the angel.

"Where did you get these?" Castiel asked having no memory of the photographs ever being taken.

"Georgia took the first two and Julia took the last one. We're very photogenic apparently I don't know. They gave them to me and I thought you might like them…" Dean trailed off looking down at his hands. "In truth they took them to tease me about but still…"

"Thank you very much Dean, these gifts have made me happy." Castiel said as he placed the photos back in the envelope. He leaned forward and caught Dean's lips in a gentle kiss. Dean shifted closer to Castiel and wrapped his arms around his neck moving his lips against his angel's mouth. Castiel smiled against his lips and dropped his hands to rest at his hips massaging the area with his thumbs gently. He felt Dean's face heat up at the unexpected touch and his smile turned into a smirk. Dean pulled away causing the angel to frown.

"Would you like to go to the carnival with me tonight?" Dean asked licking his lips.

"Of course." He replied kissing the top of his nose. Dean smiled at him.

"What?! How did you beat me?!" Gabriel hollered from the ground. Sam laughed as Gabriel childishly threw his cards up in the air. Dean and Castiel laughed at the pair.

**X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X**

At 7:30 PM after some burgers at a nice diner Dean and Castiel went off to the Valentine's Day carnival as promised. Today the carnival was opened until midnight which Dean found weird but made no comment on, the whole town was weird in his opinion anyway. He strolled with Castiel holding hands as they looked around the area for things to do. There were mainly a few game stalls where stuffed animals were the prizes along with couple rides like spinning teacups (with heart patterns on them), carousels, hurricane ride, bumper cars and a large Ferris wheel that over looked the whole area in which the carnival was set up. There were ones Dean had been to which had more appealing rides but as he looked around at all the happy couples he understood that it wasn't about the rides it was just about spending time with the person you loved.

"What do you want to do first?" He asked Castiel smiling. Castiel looked around in slight awe at how bright the lights around them were before looking back to Dean grinning.

"I am unsure but I will point out if I decide." He replied.

"Alright, let's try some of these first." Dean said pointing to a milk bottle pyramid stall. He pulled Castiel over to it and paid for a shot at it. He picked up the ball and smirked at Castiel.

"Let me show you how it's done." He said throwing a wink at his angel. Castiel smiled sweetly as Dean aimed at the milk bottles. Just as he was about to throw it he felt a hand give his ass a firm squeeze causing him to jump and throw the ball in the wrong direction. Castiel snickered at him.

"I thought you were meant to knock the bottles down." He remarked amused. Dean spun around and glared at him.

"You're not supposed to grope people while they're doing it." Dean hissed.

"I did nothing of the sort." Castiel lied smirking. "I shall have a go. Dean, do not grope me as it will not work to throw off my concentration." Dean glared at him as Castiel paid for a shot. Castiel aimed up to throw it at the set of milk bottles completely unaware of the chocolate treat Dean was unwrapping. As Castiel went to throw the ball Dean moaned quite loudly causing him to stumble a little as the ball headed away from the bottles.

"Oh this is good." Dean moaned licking chocolate off his fingers as Castiel glared at him. Dean smirked but frowned when he realised Castiel had knocked over a different pyramid of bottles.

"You win." The cashier said grinning at him. "What would you like?" Castiel threw a smirk over his shoulder at Dean before he pointed to a stuffed moose toy. The two continued on with the toy in hand intending to give it to Sam. They stopped by a stall selling cotton candy on a stick and purchased one to share. Had it been a normal carnival people might have stopped and sneered or looked at them in disgust as they walked along sharing the sweet confection but most of the others couples were either too engrossed with each other or turned to call them cute.

"I like this." Castiel commented taking a small bite off the pink fluff. "It's sweet."

"It's awesome." Dean grinned.

"I wonder if Gabriel has tried it." Castiel pondered as he took another small bite.

"Knowing him he probably has." Dean snorted before taking a bit out of Castiel's side of the treat as he had practically finished his.

"Hey, this is my side." Castiel said poking Dean's cheek as he tried to go for another bite. Dean chuckled and sneaked another bite.

"You want it back?" Dean asked sticking out his tongue for a moment with the bits of cotton candy stuck on his pink tongue. He and Sam had done this to each other when they younger to tease the other when they stole food from each other. Usually it resulted in pouting and maybe a punch in the arm. However, with Castiel it resulted in a passionate lip lock. The angel had been so very bold lately it was a little surprising to Dean. Castiel pried his lips open with ease and ran his tongue over Dean's candy littered one. He made a point of licking the still fluffy bits of cotton candy off his tongue slowly before pulling back and taking the stick holding the cotton candy in his right hand while grabbing Dean's hand with his left. He pulled Dean along as he sputtered with a pink face.

"Yum." Castiel hummed winking at Dean. Dean glared at him but gripped his hand and walked alongside him normally.

"Hey you!" A female voice called out to them. They turned and looked around to see Georgia and Julia jogging over to them.

"Hey Georgia, hey Julia." Dean said grinning at the pair.

"Hello Georgia, hello Julia." Castiel greeted with a smile.

"How are you two going? How did he like your gifts?" Georgia asked.

"We are going well, I was very happy to receive the gifts. Thank you for the photographs." Castiel answered.

"I'm glad you two worked things out." Georgia said with a grin. "Well we just wanted to see how you were with the gifts and all, we're going to continue onwards."

"It was nice to see you again." Castiel said politely. They said their goodbyes and parted ways to continue to play games and enjoy the rides of the carnival.

Dean and Castiel spent the next few hours eating sweets, playing a few carnival games and riding some of the rides that were there though not in that order. It was fun for Dean and judging by the never ending smile on Castiel's face he was having fun too.

"Dean." Castiel said as he hugged him close around the waist. They had stopped to take goofy pictures in a photo booth that had been set up and were waiting outside for them to develop.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean asked snuggling closer to him as the wind blew a little strong gust their way.

"Can we ride that large wheel?" He asked pointing to the Ferris wheel. Dean nodded and broke away from contact to pick up their photos placing them in his wallet for the time being.

"Sure thing, I was holding that off until the last moment actually." Dean told him lacing his fingers with the angel's before taking off towards the direction of the Ferris wheel.

"Is it due to your fear of flying?" Castiel asked.

"No…I just thought it would be…a nice way to end our time here…" Dean mumbled embarrassedly. Castiel smiled and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"You're cute." He said. Dean gave him a look as if being called cute had offended him greatly. Castiel just smiled and kissed his nose gently.

"I'm not cute." Dean mumbled as he waited in the line with Castiel.

"You are." Castiel hummed smiling.

"I am not." Dean persisted. Castiel just kept smiling at him as they were ushered into the carriage. Dean stepped back for a moment but Castiel pushed him inside allowing the attendant to close the door to the white carriage.

"We were at the end of the line h-"

"I didn't want to wait." Castiel interrupted.

"Impatient." Dean laughed switching to sit next to Castiel as the carriage moved forward. He snuggled up to the angel ignoring the smirk that appeared on his face for a moment before a gentle smile replaced it. Once all the people had gotten settled into carriages with their partners the Ferris wheel started to move at a regular pace. Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean as Dean lazed against his side with his arms wrapped around his torso and shoulder.

"It's lovely up here." Castiel commented. Dean snorted.

"You can fly anywhere you want that isn't guarded with enochian wards or whatever." He replied.

"Yes but I cannot take you everywhere to make the places I go lovely like this." Castiel said smiling down at Dean. Dean said nothing but moved even closer to the angel. The Ferris wheel went around again and Castiel looked as if he were getting bored or he was slightly annoyed, Dean couldn't tell which but he was guessing the latter. When the Ferris wheel suddenly stopped at the top he swore he saw Castiel smirk. He let go of his angel for a moment to look out towards the ground where a few men had gathered around where Dean guessed were the controls. A voice came on in the carriage.

_"Folks we seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties. We apologise for the delay." _

"A PA system?" Dean snorted looking away from the window he found himself pinned under Castiel's gaze and blinked a few times.

"Come sit with me Dean." Castiel beckoned with a smile. Dean felt his smile was almost predatory and he almost froze like a deer caught in the headlights. He slowly slid across the seat and leaned into Castiel who wrapped his arms around him.

"No…" He said after a few minutes. "This is uncomfortable. Shift please."

_'He was uncomfortable?' _Dean thought with disbelief. _'An angel of the Lord is uncomfortable with the way I'm leaning on him? He didn't say anything before when I did it this way…' _Regardless of his thoughts Dean shifted to sit back off Castiel and put his arms around Castiel's shoulders. Castiel smiled but then frowned.

"No." He said. "This still is uncomfortable."

"How?" Dean asked frowning. "Never mind, how do you want me to sit so you're comfortable?" He asked frustrated. In a swift motion Castiel picked Dean up and placed him on his thighs facing himself.

"Like this." Castiel hummed smiling as he ran his hands along the sides of Dean's thighs.

"Aren't I crushing you?" Dean spluttered nervously. He hadn't expected Castiel to do that.

"I am an angel of the Lord." Castiel breathed into his ear pulling him closer so that his knees were pressed to the back of the seat and Castiel's crotch was underneath Dean's ass.

"Yeah, which totally explains where you were so uncomfortable before." Dean mumbled sarcastically. Castiel chuckled in his ear before he nibbled on his earlobe and his fingers slid along the sides of Dean's torso snaking underneath his shirt when he reached his hips to grope at his skin. Dean took in a shaky breath and reached out to touch Castiel's torso. Castiel quickly pulled his hands up above his head as he had done in the alleyway.

"Cas-"

"Let me cherish you." He whispered softly kissing along the side of his jaw.

"You don't have to." Dean replied as Castiel's lips trailed down his neck kissing and nipping at the skin.

"I want to." He murmured. "Let me prove I meant what I said." Castiel used his free hand to cup the front of Dean's pants palming his crotch gently. Dean groaned and the carriage started moving.

"Fuck." Castiel cursed making Dean's eyebrows rise at the profanity he heard from the angel's mouth.

"We'll…um…" Dean trailed off. "Continue this elsewhere?"

"Indeed." Castiel said and suddenly they were standing in front of a white hotel door which Dean did not recognise.

"Aren't we going to the motel? Sam and Gabe would have cleared out I thought…" Dean asked. Castiel fished a key out of his pocket and showed it to him.

"Sam gave me this." He answered.

"That sneaky little bastard, it's like he knew we would bang." Dean commented.

"But Sam is not a prophet, how can he possibly know when we will fornicate?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side.

"Of all the words, why fornicate?" Dean mumbled.

"I would go with make love but I thought it might make you uncomfortable." Castiel said as he unlocked the door. Dean made no comment as he stepped inside briefly picturing the look on the attendant's face when he realised that Castiel and Dean had disappeared from the Ferris wheel.

**X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X**

Clothes scattered on the floor, the bed creaking slightly at the movement and Dean was only starting to worry now. He was lying naked on the lush bed with his hands tied up in Castiel's tie as the angel trailed small kisses and nibbles from his face to his belly button. His breath hitched in his throat every time Castiel came close to his throbbing member which begged to be touched and almost whimpered when Castiel's lips moved to the inside of his thighs.

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas." He drawled out. "Please."

"And you said I was the impatient one." Castiel commented smirking against the side of his knee.

"Shut up." Dean mumbled. Castiel chuckled and kissed down to Dean's ankle. "Are you going to kiss my feet? Don't do that, you don't have to."

"I love every part of your body." Castiel remarked kissing the top of Dean's foot gently. "I love everything about you." Dean squirmed at Castiel's confessions feeling embarrassed.

"I er…" Dean mumbled. Castiel laughed as he swapped legs to trail kisses upwards. "You're such a tease." Dean breathed as Castiel made a point of kissing slowly up past his erection. Castiel only laughed and kissed him on the mouth. Dean closed his eyes, his hands itched to touch Castiel, but the angel had tied his hands together in an impossible binding.

"Cas." Dean breathed pulling back. Castiel kissed the corner of his mouth and licked his bottom lip. "Cas let me touch you, please?" Castiel paused for a moment in hesitation before removing the tie trapping Dean's wrists together. Dean starting grabbing and groping Castiel wherever he could placing kisses along his neck and collarbone eagerly. He tried to ignore the worry building up in his gut as they continued to grope each other but as Castiel's hands came around to cup the firm cheeks of his behind Dean had to get him to stop.

"Cas stop." He said shakily. Castiel looked up at him and gave his ass a squeeze. "Stop please." Castiel frowned in confusion before he looked worriedly at the sad expression Dean had on his face. He released him but gently stroked his cheek.

"Dean what's the matter?" He asked softly.

"I'm…I kinda…fuck…um…" Dean mumbled running a hand through his short hair.

"Do you not want to do this?" Castiel asked and to Dean's ears his tone sounded somewhat disappointed.

"No, no!" Dean exclaimed. "I just…erm…"

"What is it Dean? Tell me." Castiel coaxed gently.

"I'm…I'm a little freaked out." Dean admitted somewhat shyly. "I've never done this."

"Nor have I." Castiel stated.

"I only know how to pleasure women…" Dean mumbled. He realised he made a mistake in saying that when Castiel growled possessively and his eyes turned cold for a moment. "I want to make sure you feel good too." Castiel relaxed after those words and Dean released a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"Would you like to know how you will make me feel good?" Castiel asked. "Would you honestly like to know?" Dean found himself a little uncomfortable at the way Castiel had asked the question and the worrying feeling in his gut churned, but he nodded.

"Yes. Tell me Cas." Dean answered. Castiel placed his hands parallel beside Dean's chest and leaned towards his ear.

"It would please me if you allowed me to take you right here, right now." He breathed hotly into Dean's ear. Dean shivered with a feeling he only guessed was half delight and half arousal which completely trumped the worrying feeling he had. Castiel caught his lips in a dazzlingly passionate kiss which only continued to rid the worrying feeling in Dean's gut. Dean kissed back wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck and winding his fingers through Castiel's hair. Castiel swapped their position so that Dean was sitting in his lap their erections pressing hard against each other. Their kiss raged on, it was a clumsy dance of twirling tongues which wanted nothing more than to revel in the others mouth. Dean breathed through his nose to keep in contact with Castiel's lips but with the erratic beating of his heart and his level of arousal being so high it hurt Dean's breathing became too irregular that he needed to breathe through his mouth. He gripped Castiel's hair tightly earning a grunt from the angel before prying himself away from him with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and a thin trail of saliva connected to both of their tongues.

"Fuck Cas." He panted licking his lips and clinging to his angel. He heard the sound of Castiel panting ever so slightly from the kiss as well.

"Dean…" He hummed kissing along the side of his face. Dean ground his hips into Castiel moaning with him as their erections brushed against each other.

"Fuck…" Castiel groaned breathlessly.

"Fuck me Cas." Dean said grinding against him. "Fuck me until I can't stand up."

"With pleasure." Castiel breathed pushing Dean back to lay on the bed. "I will make you scream for me. Spread your legs." Dean followed the command spreading his legs for Castiel. He watched with slight fear as Castiel slicked up his fingers with lube, he didn't bother to ask where the bottle came from and just waited. He tensed up as he felt one of Castiel's fingers poking at his entrance gently. Castiel looked up at him obviously feeling his worry through the tensing. He said nothing as he slowly pushed his finger inside of Dean. Dean gasped at the feeling, it was odd and a bit painful, but that he had expected. Castiel moved his finger around and Dean gripped the sheets tightly in his fingers. He added in a second digit and started to scissor his hole to prepare it for his size. Dean writhed underneath him closing his eyes and panting.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked.

"Mnnyeaaah." Dean drawled out starting to feel pleasure from the angel's gifted hands. His fingers pushed in and out and stretched him and for a while Dean thought Castiel was teasing him again. He opened his mouth to say something about it when Castiel's fingers just brushed his spot. He cried out in surprise and pleasure. Castiel brushed the spot again and he cried out again.

"Fuck! Cas fuck me!" He demanded. Castiel wasted no time in slicking his own cock up and pressing the tip of his dick into Dean. Dean reached up grabbed his shoulders digging his fingernails into the skin in anticipation. Castiel pushed all the way into him with a moan.

"Oh fuck that feels amazing." Dean moaned. Castiel started to pull out of him eliciting a whine from the taller hunter but pushed back in again making the whine change to a desperate moan.

"God damn!" Dean exclaimed. Castiel frowned at the blasphemy he heard from Dean and pinched his right nipple earning a small yelp from the hunter.

"Do not blaspheme like that again." He growled pulling out and thrusting into Dean again. Dean moaned in bliss.

"Make me." He chuckled breathlessly. Castiel smirked at his attitude and in the blink of an eye Dean was on all fours on the bed with Castiel pumping into him. The room filled with loud moans, skin slapping against skin and the headboard banging rapidly against the other wall no doubt disturbing whoever was in the other room. Castiel pulled Dean up somewhat roughly by his hair which only seemed to make him cry out louder in pleasure. He flipped Dean back onto his back and grasped his leaking cock sliding his hand up and down it rhythmically.

"Cas! Oh fuck!" He called loudly. Castiel could practically hear his thoughts screaming at him repeating his name like a prayer.

_'CasCasCasCasCasOhGoshCas!' _

"C-Cas! I'm close." He informed the angel. He loved this and he never thought he ever would as he thought of himself as a ladies man. But the feel of Castiel inside him, pounding into him, just made him lose himself. Castiel pumped him faster in his hand both their breathing becoming laboured and moans turning slightly hoarse from crying out loudly in pleasure. Dean came first with a shout crying Castiel's name out to the heavens as he stained Castiel's chest with white liquid. Castiel moved to pull out of him.

"No keep going." Dean urged his voice hoarse. Castiel obeyed and continued with his rutting. Dean was surprised when he saw Castiel's wings splayed out in the room. He was tempted to reach out and caress the soft looking feathers but Castiel started to glow and was yelling something at him. He was too entranced in the angel's wings to notice until Castiel roughly gripped his chin forcing Dean to look at him as his eyes started to glow bright.

"Shut your eyes!" He yelled. Dean slammed his eyes shut as Castiel reached his climax his seed burning hot inside Dean causing him to shudder at the feeling. Castiel cried out in pleasure, his voice was loud but Dean could just slightly hear the sound of glass windows and light globes shattering before everything went black.

**X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X**

Dean awoke five hours later snuggled close to Castiel's clean chest. He heard a ringing in his ears and felt a throbbing pain in his head causing him to groan. He looked up at Castiel who was looking down at him concerned. His mouth moved and he was obviously speaking but Dean couldn't hear the words coming from his mouth.

"What?!" He asked loudly. Castiel held his hands over his ears and the pain in his head and ears disappeared instantly.

"Are you alright?" Castiel croaked.

"Yep." Dean chuckled hoarsely. "God that was amazing." Castiel bit the tip of his ear and Dean yelped.

"I told you not to blaspheme." Castiel chided. Dean pouted at the angel, _actually pouted_, and lay his head back down on Castiel's chest.

"That was amazing." He said.

"It was." Castiel hummed, by the sound of his voice Dean guessed he was smiling.

"Cas I'm sorry about everything." Dean said. "I really am."

"Hush, it's over now. You gave me a day I will remember forever." Castiel said smiling. "Now we spend the rest of our days together."

"You sure have a way with words Cas." Dean laughed and from the shaking he felt underneath him he knew Castiel was laughing too.

"I love you Castiel." Dean mumbled.

"I love you too Dean." Castiel answered pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Dean's phone rang from the floor and Castiel groaned in annoyance. Dean laughed and stood up limping over to his jeans despite Castiel's hands reaching for him lazily. He opened his phone and answered it catching a glimpse of his brother's name on the caller ID.

"Sammy?" He asked.

_"We were louder~" _Gabriel sang on the other end of the phone as Dean climbed back into bed with Castiel.

_"Gabe! He doesn't need to know that, gimme!" _He heard Sam in the background.

"Yeah I really didn't need to know that Gabe." Dean mumbled.

_"Hey Dean." _Sam said hoarsely into the phone. Dean chuckled.

"You sound like shit." He croaked.

_"So do you jerk." _Sam huffed.

"Whatever bitch." Dean chuckled. "So what'd ya call for?"

_"Well…Okay so we both know now that we were doing it with our angels." _Sam started.

"Yeah." Dean replied as Castiel kissed his neck and grabbed all over his torso. "Stop I'm still sore." He mumbled pushing away Castiel's hands.

_"I was right you're an angel's bitch." _Sam laughed.

"Get on with it." Dean hissed.

_"Well ah um…when Cas and Gabe hit their climax it shut off the power in the whole town. Shattered light globes everywhere." _Sam said.

_"And more than a few towns over." _Gabriel chuckled.

"God damn you angels." Dean commented earning a bite on the back of his shoulder. He yelped into the phone and Castiel took it off him.

"We might fuck some more, bye." Castiel said hanging up and dropping Dean's phone onto the night stand.

"No I'm too sore, I just wanna cuddle." Dean mumbled.

"Fine." Castiel said rolling his eyes. Dean smirked seeing that some of his habits had rubbed off on the angel.

"Go easy on me, I'm human." He argued.

"I did, you can still walk." Castiel pointed out.

"I was limping." Dean countered. Castiel shrugged and kissed his lips briefly. Dean lay lazily beside him too happy to care for the throbbing pain he felt in his ass. He closed his eyes as Castiel murmured sweet nothings planting kisses on his freckled face. He hoped, and prayed that Castiel would be with him forever. No one had ever made him feel so good.

* * *

When they eventually left the town and returned to hunting their angels hung around a lot more often hardly leaving their hunters side. They faced happy and sad moments together, they hunted together, they got married, and as the years went on longer they stood for the funerals of their friends. And when Sam and Dean drew their final breathes they were circled in the arms of their angel's feeling nothing but happiness and love as they passed on to meet them in heaven.


End file.
